


How I Learned To Accept

by chanyeoliravioli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeoliravioli/pseuds/chanyeoliravioli
Summary: Sehun is not an ordinary omega. Maybe that's the reason why he finds himself surrounded by alphas.





	How I Learned To Accept

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with continuing SL so I wrote this in the meantime and I really like how it came out. It's quite long so take some time to read it and I hope you love it as much as I loved writing this!

“Kim Sungmin!”

 

The young beta sitting next to Sehun stood up, following the nurse out of the waiting room. Sehun’s eyes fixated on the two figures disappearing behind the corner, making him wonder when he was going to be called to come.

The annoying, ticking clock on the wall didn’t help his growing anxiety at all. No one else in the room seemed to be bothered but Sehun was starting to ponder whether or not he should just knock the stupid clock down. No health center ever had clocks that weren’t loud and annoying.

Sehun glanced at the stupid clock. Ten minutes past twelve. It was a matter of minutes now.

After four more anxious minutes, another nurse came to the room and Sehun could tell by instant this one was going to say his name. He didn’t know why but he just _knew_.

And he wasn’t wrong.

Sehun just hoped for the best.

 

“So”, the doctor sat down after shaking Sehun’s own shaky hand and Sehun imitated the gesture. The boy brought his hands to his lap, clasping and unclasping them. It was so easy to tell when Sehun was feeling anxious. “You’re here for those blockers, am I correct?”

“Yes”, Sehun breathed out, still nervous as hell. The doctor – a relatively young beta – hummed and clicked something open on his computer.

“I see that a psychiatrist has given you a recommendation so that’s all good.”

“Yeah, but she told me she can’t give me the prescription so I could get credit and stuff. She advised me to ask for them here though.”

“Ah yes, she cannot make you a prescription unless she’s familiar enough with this medication. It’s also because it’s not about a medicine that is needed for your absolute well-being. It is considered more of a relief kind of a product. A luxurious one, as well. Not easy to afford.”

 

Sehun nodded his head, hands still in his lap and playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He was so damn lucky to have parents that could and _will_ afford this kind of help for him. Had he been born to even slightly poorer family and he wouldn’t be sitting here right now.

 

“I read through the recommendation”, the doctor moved his attention from the computer, eyes finally on Sehun’s. The man had really soft-looking eyes. Sehun found himself calming down a little. “Why does it say you want omega blockers before the summer break ends?”

“Uh, I’ll be moving out of town for uni.” Sehun hoped the doc would pick up with the lingering meaning of his words. Fortunately, judging by the look in his eyes, he seemed to understand.

 

Everyone Sehun knew right now knew that Sehun was an omega – every single one from his family to his friends and classmates. The thing is that Sehun absolutely _hated_ to be an omega.

He had spent his whole childhood believing the blood test that everyone was supposed to take after hitting puberty would prove him to be an alpha or at least a beta. Finding out his true rank had made freshman Sehun’s world shatter. He was embarrassed, depressed and on top of everything; he didn’t feel like he belonged. There were zero omegas in his family.

Learning to live with it was another thing but up to this day, Sehun didn’t want to be an omega. The only reason he managed to survive through high school was the glimmering hope that maybe, just maybe, his parents would understand just how bad he felt about it and let him go and get blockers before university – those magical suppressants he didn’t even know to exist if it wasn’t for the internet. He’d have a completely new environment with completely different people who wouldn’t know Sehun to be an omega, not anymore. He’d finally feel like belonging somewhere.

And here he was, only having this one calm and nice doctor standing on his way before getting his hands to his dream to come true.

 

“The only thing I need to know is that you’re one hundred percent sure, Sehun.” The doctor emphasized every single word that left his mouth. “This is a rather new medication that hasn’t been out for long and we don’t have complete certainty how this medication might affect you on the long run.”

Sehun fought against the urge to snort. As if he wanted anything more than this.

 

“I’m all good with it, doctor. It is important to me.”

“I understand it, but I need to make sure you’re aware”, the doctor crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on his chair.

“The blockers work very similarly to normal suppressants that you get for heats but it suppresses your scent for a longer period and also more effectively. It means if you continue taking blockers for a longer time, it might affect your scent even after you quit using them.”

 

…But that was exactly what Sehun wanted.

He knew the doctor’s words were supposed to be like a warning but for Sehun, it was everything but that. All the boy could imagine now was someday being able to get rid of his omega scent without having to rely on any expensive blockers. That sounded too good to be real.

Sehun shook his head a little to make his bangs fall on his face. He shouldn’t let the doctor see his dreamy smile and assume he wasn’t taking this seriously.

 

“I understand and I’m ready to deal with the risks, doctor.”

The day seemed to be yet the best in Sehun’s life as the doctor seemed satisfied enough with Sehun’s determination. Not that Sehun hadn’t been ready to spend hours sitting there to get what he wanted but saving both of their time was good too.

“Alright”, the doctor turned back to his computer to type something, fingers moving so fast Sehun came to the conclusion the doctor must be even younger than he looked. No one typed that fast unless you had grown up with computers. “I’ve confirmed your prescription on your medical data. You still cannot get credit but you can now pick up your first dosage from the center pharmacy.”

Sehun found it impossible to not return to the doctor’s congratulating smile.

“Thank you so much, doc.”

“No worries. And good luck for uni.”

~*~*~

The university campus was _huge_.

Sehun felt stupid standing alone with his suitcase in the midst of the tall buildings. All the other students walking past him were young like him but looked nothing like Sehun with his bleached hair and heavily lined eyes. Maybe he should have dyed his hair back to black and lessen his makeup just like his mom had advised.

And maybe it was just his overthinking but Sehun could have sworn he earned few stares here and there as he dragged his suitcase towards his own campus complex.

Sehun just prayed it was because of his looks and not his scent.

 

He had taken his first dose of blockers already back at home so he could ask around from his friends and family whether or not they could smell him. The medication had reduced his pheromones enough to make it almost impossible to smell him though. Only his family and closest friends were able to pick up his scent if they came close enough to violate his personal space. Total strangers didn’t seem to catch his scent at all.

So he should be all good.

 

Sehun had pondered if he should try to come off as alpha or beta – it had been his dream to be an actual alpha but realistically thinking, he wouldn’t be a very believable alpha. So beta it was.

But his scent was still causing him some minor worrying. It wasn’t _completely_ unrecognizable so Sehun needed a way to cover it up fully.

So he had formed a plan.

 

The campus complex standing in front of him seemed to be the right one – he had checked it twice from his phone – but Sehun still found himself standing awkwardly in front of the entrance. He wasn’t exactly one to not get lost at least a million times before finding the right place so for all he knew, he just might be at the wrong building.

Well, just standing there wasn’t going to make him look any less lost either. Deciding to be brave for once, Sehun bent down to grab the handle of his suitcase again.

 

“Need a helping hand?”

 

Sehun straightened back to his full height, forgetting to grab the suitcase.

A nice-looking, short alpha was standing in front of him with his hands stuffed inside his pockets, lazy grin on his lips. The guy also had his hair dyed a lighter color – not as boldly as Sehun but a very nice shade of maroon. He was a lot shorter than Sehun but his scent was enough to startle Sehun momentarily.

That was the absolute downside to trying to come off as non-omega – hiding your natural reactions when in company of alphas, especially the stranger ones.

Sehun quickly gathered himself together and spent few seconds recalling just what he had been asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, I think I’m okay. Thanks though.”

“You sure?” The alpha lifted his eyebrow. “You look a bit lost. I just spotted you standing here.”

Damn it. “Yeah, I just got here.”

“I figured you were a newbie”, the alpha hummed and turned a bit to take a look at the campus building. “Is this your complex? I live there too. You know your room?”

 

The alpha seemed very easy-going and sincerely willing to help so Sehun gave up with trying to seem like he knew his way here.

 

“Yeah, I know the number but I haven’t been to it yet.” Sehun muttered, still kind of shy. He wasn’t good with new people, especially not with alphas.

“Really, so what’s the number?”

“B14.”

“Oh, B-rooms are in the first floor, east wing. I might as well show you.” The alpha flashed Sehun a wide grin that revealed his gums. One wouldn’t really be able to tell this ray of sunshine was an alpha if it wasn’t for the overbearing scent. His scent was a weird mix of musk and honey.

Sehun simply nodded, not having the heart to turn his new companion down. The simple gesture seemed to be enough to make the shorter man smile even wider.

 

“My name is Minseok, by the way.”

The alpha – Minseok lifted his hand, clearly for Sehun to shake. It was simply a way of greeting but it made half of Sehun’s tension wash away instantly. Alphas rarely offered to shake hands with omegas just like that so that meant Minseok really thought him to be a beta. His meds were working just fine.

Sehun spotted just in time how Minseok was about to lower his hand and then grabbed it firmly, managing to even look Minseok to the eyes.

 

“Sehun.”

“What a nice name. Come on, let’s get you to your room.”

 

Sehun’s room definitely wasn’t the biggest – dorm rooms rarely were anyway – but it was bigger than he had expected. Definitely not enough to house two people but knowing his little secret of being an omega, a small room for himself was a hundred times better than a slightly bigger room with a roommate.

Minseok was still leaning against the door frame as Sehun lifted his suitcase on the bed. He sort of wanted to unpack right away but with Minseok still there, it felt a bit of a rude thing to do.

 

Fair enough, Minseok opened his mouth again – “I see you probably want to settle down and all, but I’m free for like an hour or so, which means I could give you a little tour. Interested?”

Sehun turned around to look at his newly-found friend, lips curling up to a soft smile. “That’d be nice.”

“Awesome”, Minseok smiled back. Sehun figured he smiled a lot. “Let’s get going then.”

Sehun abandoned his belongings on the bed and followed Minseok out of his room, making sure he had his key in his back pocket by quickly touching his bottom. Sehun tried to ignore the obvious stare the brunette gave him.

 

The more time Sehun spent following Minseok and listening to him introduce different places, the more he learnt how chill of an alpha Minseok was. He talked to Sehun as if they had been friends forever and took time to ask Sehun about his life too between his commentaries on different campus areas. He also learnt that Minseok was an English major like Sehun and was four years his senior.

Sehun always made sure to leave all the parts out of the conversation that could reveal his real rank but to really think of it, Minseok just might have approached him just as casually even if he knew Sehun to be an omega. Sehun spotted no difference in the elder even when a couple of omega girls walked by and gave the two of them some flirty looks.

Or maybe Minseok was mated. He didn’t smell like a mated alpha but one could never know for sure.

 

They took a good round around the campus and ended up in front of the complex entrance, right were Minseok had first approached Sehun.

The shorter boy pointed his finger and Sehun’s gaze followed. “There are the two other campus buildings, they’re slightly smaller than ours so you see their people around our complex as well. You’ll get lost in the actual uni building no matter if I give you a round so I won’t even bother. There’s also a nice café on the area, I can take you there sometime.”

“Do they sell bubble tea there?”

“Yeah, like, fifteen different flavors. My friend loves that shit.”

“Then you can take me there whenever.”

 

They still exchanged few words along with their phone numbers until Minseok’s phone buzzed inside his pocket, dragging the boy’s attention from Sehun to his phone momentarily.

“I gotta go now, I promised to meet up with my friends. Hit me up if you need anything?” Minseok smiled again, putting his phone away.

Sehun smiled, a bit less shyly this time. “Yeah. And thanks for the tour.”

“No problem, man. So, see you later!” Minseok took a few steps closer which put Sehun’s alarms on, but the blonde was quick to flip his own phone from his pocket and pretend he had received a message before Minseok had the time to give Sehun his bro hug. Being that close to an alpha was probably too risky, omega blockers or not.

Fortunately, Minseok didn’t attempt to hug him again after Sehun put his phone down and simply waved his hand before turning around and starting to walk towards the smaller dorms. Sehun let himself sigh out of relief.

~*~*~

Sehun was proud of his abilities to stuff all his belongings into one, big suitcase. Sure it was stuffed completely full but since Sehun was all about fashion and collecting clothes and accessories, he considered this a huge accomplishment.

He was also surprised to notice just how quiet it was there. The only sound he really heard was his own footsteps while taking his folded clothes from his suitcase to his new closet.

The comfy silence was broken by a short buzzing noise. Sehun lifted his phone from his nightstand to see a new message form Minseok flash on the screen.

 

_7:21 PM_

_Minseok: i told my friends about a new cool dude who just came today and they also wanna meet you! lemme know when you’re free_

 

Sehun grinned like a little child.

 

_7:23 PM_

_Sehun: the new cool dude is kind of lost and alone here so he sure has time to see your friends anytime_

_Minseok: aw, you make me pity you poor boy. i’ll reach out to you tomorrow_

The phone was then thrown away and Sehun folded the last pair of his skinny jeans to his closet. The smile just wouldn’t leave his face now.

He couldn’t believe his luck how he had gained a friend during his first day and he was going to be introduced to the rest of his group right after. He wasn’t going to be a loner afterall.

 

And everything was going right according to his plan too – of course he was sincerely happy to befriend Minseok but he just happened to also be a possible solution for Sehun’s worries. Well, not Minseok himself but the fact he was _an alpha_.

Sehun had spent many sleepless nights wondering how he could make sure to not get caught – or to be more specific, cover his scent completely during his new university life. And there was no better way to further hide his omega scent than cover it with a stronger scent.

And the only scent that was equally strong with omega’s was alpha’s.

 

Being friends with people from different ranks wasn’t abnormal but the ones from the same rank usually happened to befriend each other more often, which meant at least some of Minseok’s friends were probably alphas. And hanging in a group with alphas did not only help cover his scent but also made others believe automatically that Sehun himself was at least a beta. Unmated omegas _didn’t_ just hang out with unmated alphas.

It was one hell of a crazy plan but the riskiest plans tended to be the ones to most likely to work. At least Sehun hoped so.

And Minseok was nice. If out of all people it’d be Minseok to find out Sehun’s true identity, it wasn’t going to be the end of the world.

…

_Right?_

~*~*~

Sehun tried his best to fix his makeup inside one of the boys’ restroom stalls (he had gotten some weird stares when trying to fix it at the big mirror by the sinks) but all he could really do was wiping off the smudged eyeliner with his thumb, his phone screen working as his mirror. The walk from his dorm complex to the university was quite short but of course with his luck, it just had to be raining that morning.

His slightly ruined makeup wasn’t the only thing stressing him out since Minseok had been absolutely right about him getting lost – it had taken him a bunch of wrong turns before he managed to find his way to the auditorium. His professor hadn’t been nearly as understanding as Sehun had wished about him being so late. Maybe he should have moved here earlier so he could have gotten a better look around before the start of any courses.

But he couldn’t let his rough first day affect his mood. He was about to meet Minseok’s friends and if everything went right, he’d get a new friend group that’d also work as his shield.

The blank phone screen suddenly lit up and Sehun unlocked his phone to check the new notification from Minseok.

_4:02 PM_

_Minseok: we’re at the cafeteria right now, come and say hi if you’re around_

_Sehun: on my way_

Sehun made sure to check his hair was somewhat neat and his clothes weren’t too wrinkled before he exited the restroom. He had picked his best pair of skinny jeans and his overly expensive Supreme shirt. Sehun couldn’t help but feel like he was going on a date.

But Sehun had to smuggle his ass to the alpha group and looking good could only help his case.

 

The cafeteria was (luckily) the only place where Sehun knew the way without a problem. The omega hopped down the stairs to the first-floor hall and to the extensive cafeteria. It was quite packed with students around this hour but Sehun spotted Minseok at one of the bigger tables in the corner right away.

Sehun’s eyes widened comically.

But before he had time to turn around and abort the plan, Minseok had already spotted Sehun standing by and was now standing up himself, waving his hand at Sehun.

 

“Sehun, over here!”

 

And now all the people at the table were looking at Sehun alongside with Minseok, all curious stares. Sehun had no other choice than swallow down his dread and walk his way to the table, trying to ignore how his feet suddenly felt like jelly.

Minseok, who was clearly too excited to see how Sehun was trembling, pulled out a chair from a nearby table for his younger friend to sit on and Sehun sat down with his hands pulled to his lap, eyes fixated on the wooden surface of the table.

 

He had expected Minseok’s friend group to consist of half a dozen people, at tops. Maybe half alphas, half betas, both guys and girls.

But a group of _ten_ boys was not what he had expected at _all_.

Sehun couldn’t breathe through his nose because of the smell which only confirmed his worst fear – every single one of them was probably an alpha.

His plan didn’t seem so good any longer.

 

“So here’s our new guy Sehun”, Minseok patted Sehun’s back and Sehun wanted to disappear. “Let’s be nice to him, boys.”

Sehun waited in horror for someone to open their mouth. He didn’t expect the first thing he heard to be a low whistle.

 

“Damn, he’s a looker”, Sehun raised his head to look at the boy speaking to him. The guy’s built was slender enough to be even an omega’s but the scent Sehun’s nose picked told a different story. “No wonder you chose to help him out, Minseok.”

“You’re talking like Sehun isn’t here, Baekhyun.”

“Oh shut up, Junmyeon.”

 

The boy sitting on Sehun’s right side, Junmyeon, gave Baekhyun a disapproving stare before smiling at Sehun. He had really nice and soft features. Sehun couldn’t believe the strong, alluring scent of coniferous and morning dew belonged to Junmyeon if it wasn’t for the fact he was sitting right next to Sehun.

“Don’t mind Baekhyun, he doesn’t really care for manners.”

 Baekhyun groaned and Sehun nodded shyly. Minseok seemingly wasn’t the only nice alpha in the group.

 

“So Minseok told us you’re not a local and you don’t really know anyone here?”

“Uh, yeah, I moved to the town just for studies.” Sehun tried his best not to stutter. Not acting like an omega would normally act in presence of this many alphas was not the easiest thing to pull off.

_But you’re a beta now. Beta._

“Well, you’re welcome to hang with us then”, a guy with bright red hair sitting next to Baekhyun opened his mouth. “Uni is awful without frat brothers. I’m Chanyeol.”

“And I’m Junmyeon”, Sehun gave both Chanyeol and Junmyeon shy nods.

 

After Junmyeon and Chanyeol told Sehun their names, all the other boys sitting around the round table introduced themselves to Sehun as well. Jongdae, Jongin and Tao were all very eager to ask Sehun questions whereas Yixing, Yifan and Luhan were more laid-back but still greeted Sehun very warmly.

Sehun really wished he’d been able to greet them back properly but he knew how shaky his voice would come off if he tried to speak more than a few words.

Sehun hadn’t thought this kind of a problem would ever occur in his life – he had a few alpha acquaintances back at home and they managed to come along just fine, which was rare for omegas. Yet growing up as someone who didn’t really feel like an omega, alphas never seemed that intimidating to Sehun. But he had never ever met more than a couple new alphas at one time, let alone _ten_.

He really should have brought his Vaseline to help blocking his sense of smell.

 

The group then continued their earlier conversation on some new movie adaption and Sehun was left to struggle with his instincts that screamed at him to just get on the floor and show inferiority to the alphas. Junmyeon was the one that noticed Sehun’s discomfort and made sure to ask if he was okay several times and Sehun could only nod his head and mutter awkward “I’m good”s.  

The omega was starting to get his instincts somewhat under control when his nose suddenly picked a new scent that made goosebumps form all over his body.

 

“Sorry I’m late”, a deep voice spoke behind him and finally came to view, showing the stranger’s face – another new alpha. The guy dragged a chair from an unoccupied table and Jongin and Tao pulled their own chairs further to give the man space to sit.

Sehun really, really needed his Vaseline now.

The alpha was hot as fuck and his scent topped all the others’ that kept mixing up and making Sehun’s head spin. The ocean deep voice didn’t quite match with the guy’s unimpressive height but the way the strange alpha simply carried himself was enough to convince Sehun this alpha was stronger than many others.

 

“All good, Kyungsoo. How’s the assignment?” Jongin smiled at the insanely hot alpha – Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s reply was a frustrated sigh, followed by him removing his glasses on the table and resting his head against his palm. Sehun gulped.

“Figured so”, Baekhyun spoke, unfazed by his friend’s clear disenchantment. “You should really chill down a bit more. You’re like, seriously overworking yourself.”

“Baek is right”, Luhan muttered, earning a couple of agreeing hums. “You should come unwind with us more often.”

Kyungsoo then straightened his back and pushed his glasses back up on his bridge, clearly not having any of his friends’ worrying over him. Sehun hoped Kyungsoo didn’t wear glasses all the time because _damn_ his features were beautiful. The glasses suited his look though.

“I don’t need distractions from my work”, the man spoke softly but firmly, ending the conversation with that.

 

Sehun had hoped he could stare at Kyungsoo just a bit longer but as soon as the latter’s glasses were back on, those round, dark eyes finally stared back at Sehun.

They stared each other for a few seconds but for Sehun, it felt like a few years. Kyungsoo’s gaze was intimidating enough to make him want to look away but his inner omega found that a rude thing to do in front of a new alpha.

His scent was not making it any better. Sehun tried to concentrate on Minseok’s somewhat familiar scent but Kyungsoo’s own covered it completely in his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you at first”, Kyungsoo spoke softly and Sehun’s heart melted. “You must be Sehun. Minseok mentioned you to us yesterday.”

“Yes”, Sehun gathered all his strength to speak in words. “It’s… a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The other alphas at the table exchanged curious looks. Sehun felt embarrassed immediately.

But Kyungsoo just chuckled and smiled warmly at him. Sehun loved Kyungsoo’s smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Sehun.”

“Wow, Kyungsoo”, Sehun only had time to give Kyungsoo a quick smile before Baekhyun was back to running his mouth. “That’s the most Sehun has spoken to us yet and you made it happen so easily.”

“You have a really nice voice, Sehun”, Tao grinned and Sehun found it hard not to smile back at the feline-like boy.

Sehun gave Kyungsoo a quick, cautious glance to see his reaction and found the alpha looking back at him with a smile before turning his attention to others.

The group split to half for debating over whether the movie from earlier was a shitshow or not and Sehun spent the whole time giving Kyungsoo admiring glances every time no one wasn’t paying attention.

~*~*~

It turned out Junmyeon lived in the same complex as Sehun and Minseok so when the group finally left the cafeteria and Minseok went to play video games to Chanyeol’s, Sehun found himself walking alongside with Junmyeon towards the dorms.

Sehun liked Junmyeon. The alpha was even chiller than Minseok and Sehun felt more relaxed with the elder than with most of his other alpha friends that he had known for way longer.

And that was why Sehun felt bold enough to voice out the questions inside his head.

They had been walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when the younger noticed just how close to the dorms they already were, making him come to halt.

 

“Junmyeon?” Sehun’s voice was as quiet as ever but it was loud enough to make Junmyeon stop in his tracks too, turning around to give the omega a curious yet gentle look.

“Yes, Sehun?”

“I was just wondering back there…” How was he not going to sound awkward about this? “…if you all were…”

“If we’re all alphas?” Sehun lifted his gaze from the ground, surprised. “I wondered when you would ask. Yeah, we’re all alphas. The smell can get quite bad even when you’re a beta, right?”

Sehun relaxed even further when Junmyeon seemed so okay with Sehun questioning and they started walking again but slower, making sure they’d have time to talk before reaching the dorms.

 

“Then how do you… get along, you know?”

“We don’t”, Junmyeon laughed. “We fight a lot and get territorial over stupid things just like other alpha friends. But our friendship is very strong so it’s not like, impossible to hang out together. Many of us knew each other before coming to uni anyway.”

“Then how is it with omegas?”

“It’s quite normal, I think. But omegas here are almost as uncommon as alphas so there isn’t many omegas to even fight over. Some of us fight over them every time they get a chance to but it could be much worse.”

 

Sehun nodded. Junmyeon’s words weren’t really surprising knowing how many omegas still didn’t feel motivated enough to enter universities even if it was fully acceptable nowadays. The stigma of an omega was a heavy burden; a burden that Sehun wasn’t willing to carry either.

 

“It’s just a bit new to me”, Sehun muttered before even realizing he was doing so, eyes fixated on the sky. The sun was already setting down. “I didn’t know Minseok’s friend group was that big and all alphas.”

“Unmated alphas on top of that.” They finally reached the dorms. Junmyeon’s room was upstairs in the west wing so they’d go separate ways now. “But you got no reason to ever feel left-out even if you’re the only non-alpha in the group. Thank gods you’re not omega, we’d all be so screwed – especially you!”

Junmyeon’s light-hearted laugh was probably supposed to make Sehun laugh too but it only made the latter shiver.

Sehun was _so_ screwed already.

~*~*~

 

Sehun was in heaven.

 

“So that’d be $11.75 in total.” Minseok handed the money for the waiter and took the two drinks from the counter, keeping the latte for himself but handing the bubble tea over for Sehun to take.

Sehun grabbed the bright pink drink like an excited child which made Minseok laugh and ruffle Sehun’s hair. It had formed into a habit for him with Sehun within the last few days; Sehun even bent down unconsciously when he saw Minseok’s hand reaching for his head.

“You really love bubble tea, don’t you?” Minseok grinned as they walked their way to the booth where Tao, Yifan and Kyungsoo were already seated with their own drinks. Sehun nodded enthusiastically as he sat down next to Tao, Minseok taking the space on his right side.

Tao also loved bubble tea. Sehun had learnt over the week that Tao and he probably came along the best in the group. They talked a lot about fashion together and drooled over the same clothing brands.

 

“They’ve got so many flavors here”, Sehun sighed in satisfaction which made Tao laugh. “It has been ages since I’ve gotten watermelon bubble tea.”

“You should really try honeydew too”, Tao took a sip of his own tea, playful eyes still on the omega. “It’s their specialty. That shit is like, super tasty.”

“I’ll make sure to try it out next time.”

 

Sehun felt comfortable sitting between Tao and Minseok but the smile he gave for Yifan and Kyungsoo sitting opposite them was still a bit shy.

 Unlike Tao and Minseok, both Yifan and Kyungsoo were as alpha-like as one could possibly be; Yifan was even taller than Sehun, his built was well-sculpted and his features were sharp and attractive. Kyungsoo was calmer and more approachable with rounder features but his masculinity still screamed alpha. Not forgetting the soft spot Sehun still held for him.

 

But Sehun had gotten a lot more comfortable in the group during the week. He had spent time with the alphas every day after lectures – in smaller groups this time – and he was getting quite close with Minseok, Junmyeon, Tao and even the ever so quick-witted Baekhyun. Vaseline was a big help too as for now Sehun didn’t really smell the overbearing scent of alpha when hanging with his new friends.

No one seemed to even question Sehun’s rank either. They had all come to the unvoiced solution that Sehun indeed was a regular beta and not an omega relying on ridiculously expensive suppressants every day.

 

But this was only the second time Kyungsoo was also present. Sehun had learnt from Junmyeon that Kyungsoo was a history major and one hell of a hard-working student so he didn’t join his friends during his free time that much. Sehun tried his best to keep his excitement down.

 

“Have you enjoyed the uni life so far, Sehun?” Yifan spoke and took a sip of his coffee. He rarely spoke to Sehun directly but when he did, Sehun found him very nice and genuinely interested.

“I have”, the blonde took a long sip of his drink. Damn he loved watermelon bubble tea. “I mean, one of the English professors is really annoying and probably hates me but it’s mostly fine.”

“If you’re talking about the professor that I think you are, he hates everyone equally.” Minseok stated, finishing his latte in one go.

 

The conversation then started changing between different topics throughout the time they spent at the café, the talk being mostly Sehun and Tao talking about some new model Tao had discovered on Instagram. Sehun was having fun, yes, but the omega was disappointed to notice Kyungsoo didn’t speak much – even Yifan opened his mouth more often than the younger alpha.

Sehun finally had his chance to take a proper look at Kyungsoo when Tao was lost in his own explanation on some fashion magazine Sehun wasn’t even interested in.

Fair enough, Kyungsoo looked really tired. Exhausted, even. He hadn’t even noticed it since the glasses framing his eyes covered the dark circles quite well but Sehun could swear the man had been staring at his coffee mug blankly for the last two minutes.

Sehun wondered if Kyungsoo slept at all during his nights.

 

Minseok’s voice dragged Sehun from his little stalking moment and the boy fell back in conversation with him and Tao until the omega felt the familiar pressure in his lower stomach, forcing him to stand up.

“I gotta go to the men’s room.”

“I’ll come too.” A soft, deep voice followed Sehun’s and Sehun watched Kyungsoo stand up too.

Sehun could swear there were butterflies storming inside his stomach.

The two boys left the booth and walked in a somewhat comfortable silence to the men’s room that only had two little stalls, both currently occupied, which left the two of them to wait together by the door. The café was pretty empty and Sehun could hardly hear Tao’s laughter from their table.

Sehun glanced shyly down at Kyungsoo. The raven-haired still looked exhausted. But handsome.

 

“Did you sleep last night?” Sehun couldn’t keep up with the silence any longer. Kyungsoo gave him a side glance and made Sehun tense up. “I mean, you look pretty tired.”

As if to prove Sehun’s words, Kyungsoo yawned right after, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “I slept for two hours.”

“That’s way too little, Kyungsoo.”

“I know, I know. I was busy writing something before hitting the deadline.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t look like someone who had slept only two hours. If Sehun got less than six hours of sleep, he had absolutely no energy to do his hair or makeup let alone think twice what was he going to wear that day. Kyungsoo didn’t do makeup so he couldn’t hide the dark circles but other than that, he looked just as fine as always in his usual button-up tucked inside his khakis.

 

“Maybe you should go home and try to sleep a bit more?” Sehun suggested, careful not to annoy the elder. He knew Kyungsoo to be one to not like others pointing out he was a workaholic.

“No”, the alpha moved his stare from the bathroom door to Sehun, the look in his round eyes as warm as always.

“I was planning to do so but I texted with Minseok this morning. He told me he was going out for a coffee and you’d be there as well.” Sehun blinked his eyes rather stupidly at the explanation. “I know you’ve slowly become a part of the group now and I felt bad I haven’t really been there to spend time with you after the first meeting.”

“I-it’s okay”, Sehun felt his cheeks reddening as he moved his hands clumsily as if to gesture it was fine. He didn’t even notice a man exiting one of the stalls. “I know you’ve been busy and all so…”

 

Kyungsoo looked blankly at Sehun stuttering but his eyes suddenly lowered down to stare past his face, making Sehun quiet and confused.

And before Sehun had the time to register what was going on, Kyungsoo had already closed their distance and his hand was reaching for Sehun’s shoulder and –

 

A sudden rush of heat slammed through Sehun’s body, forcing the flushed boy to step back with his trembling legs.

Kyungsoo looked at him, eyes widened in surprise and hand still straightened out to his direction. “There was a bug on your shoulder…”

Sehun, who absolutely hated bugs, couldn’t get anything out of Kyungsoo’s confused words as his brain was just yelling for him to kneel down or bare his throat or anything to show his submission.

The omega probably looked like a maniac with his hands pressed against his ears and eyes closed tightly shut as the boy tried to shut down the voice inside his head and make his body cool down.

 

This was not good. The blockers kept his normal scent down just fine but pheromones kicking his body like this, the meds surely couldn’t reduce it enough.

Realizing that, Sehun opened his eyes in horror to look at Kyungsoo who looked just as shocked. Sehun spotted the alpha’s nostrils moving ever so slightly, confirming Sehun he was taking a whiff and Sehun wanted to die.

 

“Sehun, you’re –“

“I really, really need to go, sorry.”

 

Sehun could only hear the start of Kyungsoo’s protest when he sprinted out of the café, running all the way to the dorm area as if afraid to have Kyungsoo or anybody else running after him. He didn’t stop to take a breath before he was inside the dorms and locked safely inside his own room, falling back against the wooden door.

Sehun brought his knees close to his chest, crossing his arms over them. He was still panting like crazy after his sprint but fuck that had been so close.

A _way_ too close. He should have known better after noticing how Kyungsoo’s scent would always top everyone else’s but now he knew for certainty that his omega nature really was drawn to Kyungsoo.

Sehun had heard from his omega friends about this feeling – how just one single alpha could lure you to the point you wouldn’t even notice if there were ten other alphas standing next to you. As someone who absolutely denied his omega nature, Sehun hadn’t believed he’d ever experience that in his life. He was like a beta in an omega’s body afterall.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, what I’m going to fucking do…” The omega whined, burying his face against his crossed arms. He could literally smell himself now, meaning he’d have to take another pill today and let it kick in overnight.

Truth be told, he did already know what he had to do.

From now on, he’d have to avoid Do Kyungsoo at all costs.

~*~*~

_Two months later_

“I’ve literally searched every corner, Chanyeol. You’ve lost my stuff once again.”

“Come on, Jongin. Who likes playing Cards Against Humanity anyway?”

Sehun laughed and nuzzled against Junmyeon’s side to make himself more comfortable, making the elder laugh too and curl a hand around the boy’s body as they sat on the floor. He could sense few stares on him and Junmyeon but Sehun was growing somewhat used to it when he was being closer than normal with some of his friends. He figured it was one of the many alpha things that he didn’t really get.

They were in a bigger group this time; everyone excluding Yifan, Luhan, Minseok and Kyungsoo were packed inside Jongin’s dorm room. They were just chilling with few cans of beer and Sehun loved it despite of the little room. It was comfy and casual.

After the incident with Kyungsoo (whom he was still avoiding), he had slowly become able to really relax with his friends. None of the boys had smelled Sehun during the two months of their friendship so the omega wasn’t so bloody afraid of physical contact to alphas anymore.

He was a beta now. Well, sort of.

 

“Whatever”, Jongin rolled his eyes after his thirty minutes of searching for a game to play. “We could just play a round of beer pong or something.”

“That’s too lame”, Baekhyun, who was seated on Jongin’s bed – whined and hopped off the furniture to come sit down next to Sehun and Junmyeon, probably wanting cuddles as well. Alphas obviously couldn’t just give each other cuddles without ripping each other’s heads off so Sehun had become their savior on that matter.

And Sehun didn’t mind the attention at all (He swore it was not because he was the only omega in a group of alphas).

 

“Yeah, too boring”, Jongdae took Baekhyun’s place on the bed. “Jonghyun texted me there’s a house party tonight. We should all go.”

“Hell yeah we should!” Baekhyun yelled and all the others seemed to agree. “Our Sehun here hasn’t even gone out with us yet, have you?” The alpha knocked Sehun with his elbow and Sehun tried his best not to cringe.

“I haven’t gotten laid in like, centuries”, Chanyeol sighed in desperation and fell back first on the bed, making Jongdae yelp and quickly give space for the tall alpha. “I always get laid at Jonghyun’s parties though.”

“Always when Baekhyun isn’t there to snatch your one night stand”, Yixing laughed and earned a tossed sock thrown to his direction.

 

Sehun found himself further snuggling to Junmyeon’s side as if he could disappear that way. Baekhyun wasn’t having none of it; those mischievous eyes spotted Sehun’s squirming immediately.

“Come on Sehun, you need to let your alpha bros go unwind”, Baekhyun laughed and literally dragged the poor omega from Junmyeon’s grasp for himself to snake his arms around. Sehun immediately missed Junmyeon.

“Bet you haven’t gotten laid during your time here either.” The strawberry blonde was now resting his chin on Sehun’s shoulder, lowering his voice quiet enough for Sehun only to hear. “You want to get laid too, right? Find a cute beta? Or an alpha?” The elder was basically breathing against Sehun’s ear. “Some alphas here go for betas too, you know.”

 

The intimacy and the clear suggestion in Baekhyun’s voice was too much for poor Sehun who forcefully removed himself from Baekhyun’s grip, returning to Junmyeon’s side before his pheromones would go wild again. Thankfully he kept his blockers with him nowadays in case of that happening.

 Junmyeon was quick to come to Sehun’s rescue, pulling the boy back to him.

 

“Baekhyun, don’t be a brick towards Sehun”, Junmyeon’s voice had the slightest hint of alpha authority but fortunately Baekhyun was chill enough of an alpha to just brush it off with a shrug. That was one of his good traits.

Sehun completely missed the way the others looked at him when he unconsciously moved even closer to Junmyeon as if silently asking for protection. He didn’t realize it might have been too much of an omega-like thing to do.

 

“Anyway”, Baekhyun dragged himself a bit further away from the two, showing he wasn’t going to tease Sehun anymore. “I think we all want to hit the party. So is Sehun in?”

Junmyeon looked down at Sehun, his eyes asking _do you want to go_ and Sehun only considered it for a second before shaking his head.

 

"I promised to grab a coffee with Minseok tonight. We haven’t seen in three days.”

 

It wasn’t even an excuse – he _had_ agreed to see Minseok at the café but he wouldn’t have come to the party anyway. He wasn’t good with handling his liquor so the risk in going was way too big.

 _And_ it was clear the boys expected Sehun to try pick up somebody if he went. Sehun wasn’t completely inexperienced but when it came down to sex, hiding the fact he was indeed an omega was literally impossible.

Giving blowjobs here and there to random betas back at home was nothing but going all the way – especially when he was trying to come off as beta now himself – wasn’t an option.

 

“Really? You shouldn’t be drinking coffee after seven, you know. Not good for you.”

“Says a guy who has already had one and a half beer”, Junmyeon butted in.

“Alright, you win.”

 

Sehun really would have wanted to stay longer; he enjoyed spending the Friday night with his friends like this when they all were a bit tipsy and fully relaxed. But he really had to get going soon if he wanted to not be late and it was clear the others wanted to go the party and Sehun didn’t exactly like the idea of standing in their way.

So he carefully pulled himself off Junmyeon’s side to grab his phone and quickly text Minseok he would be at the café in a quarter.

 

“I’m gonna leave soon and then you boys can go have fun”, Sehun announced, standing up and spreading his arms. “Who wants to cuddle until then?”

 

Sehun ended up in Yixing’s lap as the latter stroked his hair, leaving five other alphas staring at them saltily as Junmyeon simply laughed at them.

~*~*~

Sehun couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable walking alone across the campus area when the sun had already come down. The blonde stared anxiously at his phone, speed-walking towards the café, afraid of someone jumping on him. The blockers were the only reason why he was okay with walking alone at evening.

He had texted Minseok back at Jongin’s dorm room already but twenty minutes later, he still hadn’t gotten a reply. Was he even coming?

 

The café was a bit more packed than normally when Sehun finally arrived – the bar opened after six there so it usually had more customers closer to the night during weekends. Sehun spun his head nervously but couldn’t spot the familiar brunette.

Not knowing what else to do, Sehun went to the counter and ordered a bubble tea – honeydew flavor, his new favorite – and went to sit by their usual booth.

The omega took out his phone again to let Minseok know he was here only to see he had finally gotten a reply.

 

_7:56 PM_

_Minseok: i’m sooo sorry sehun baekhyun just stormed in and i really need to help him out if i don’t want to hear him screaming for the whole night_

_Minseok: kyungsoo’s on his way there tho, let’s go get coffee tomorrow okay_

Sehun swallowed down the huge lump in his throat. He had no other choice than type a simple “ _okay_ ” and accept his fate.

It wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, no. But Sehun had been careful to avoid Kyungsoo as much as possible for the last two months or so, which meant that suddenly being alone with him could get really, really awkward.

It wasn’t like Sehun had been rude to him though. Kyungsoo was still present at times but if Sehun knew beforehand that Kyungsoo was going to be there, he came up with an excuse to not come.

Maybe he should just message Kyungsoo to not come? But he didn’t even have Kyungsoo’s phone number because, well, asking for phone number from someone whom you’re trying to avoid is not exactly a smooth thing to do, and Minseok was probably too busy to check his phone if Baekhyun was really throwing a scene there for an unknown reason.

 

But Sehun’s anxiety was growing worse and worse – he still hadn’t forgotten his encounter with Kyungsoo at this café two months ago – but before he had the time to exit the building, there was a clatter-sound against the table as someone placed their coffee cup on top of its surface.

 

“I’m sorry, you must have been waiting”, Kyungsoo spoke ever so politely and sat down on the opposite side from Sehun. The alpha was a bit out of breath, showing Sehun he had probably just ran his way here.

“Not for long”, Sehun muttered and shifted in his seat awkwardly.

 

He didn’t really have a reason to be so awkward. He had been quite smooth with avoiding the elder so Sehun doubted he had even realized anything. He was so busy all the time anyway.

 

“I’m still sorry”, Kyungsoo sighed as he removed his scarf alongside with his coat. “I was at Minseok’s and Baekhyun just came in screaming how he had dropped his phone to the sink.” Sehun couldn’t help how adorable the man looked as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up. “He asked me if I could come keep you company so he could stay in and fix the phone.”

“I’m sorry you had to just suddenly run here against your will. I could have just gone home to sleep.”

“No, it’s me who should be sorry”, Sehun was surprised to hear how sincerely apologetic Kyungsoo sounded. Alphas rarely sounded like that. “I know you don’t enjoy my company so you shouldn’t need to be stuck here with me.”

 

That stung really hard. The way Kyungsoo glanced at Sehun under his specs only made it worse.

So Kyungsoo had realized Sehun was avoiding him. It’s not that Sehun was necessarily surprised but he still liked the alpha very, very much and knowing that he _knew_ Sehun didn’t want to be left with him hurt him more than he imagined it would.

Because if there was someone Sehun wanted to spend his time with, it was Kyungsoo. He adored how smart and calm yet sweet the guy was but his adoration was the reason that couldn’t happen. He had already been almost caught by this man.

But having Kyungsoo sound so apologetic when he had literally ran to keep Sehun company was just too painful to take in.

And now he had to make it better.

 

“I _do_ enjoy your company, Kyungsoo.” Sehun’s determination sounded more close to desperation. “But you’re always studying so hard and I don’t want to burden you in any way.”

Kyungsoo gave Sehun a doubtful look. “I’m afraid that doesn’t really add up, Sehun. You don’t really want to be present even when I’m not busy and do have the time to be with you and the others.”

Sehun gulped, panicking. “It’s just a huge misunderstanding…”

“I don’t think it is, Sehun.” Kyungsoo took a sip of his coffee and Sehun mentally prepared himself for the worst when the elder finally put the cup back down and lifted his gaze. “I know you’ve become very close with the others; they talk about you all the time when you’re not there to listen. Everybody says how nice it is to not feel that urge to run after omegas when they got you to show their affection on when they need to and how that shy new boy from two months ago has turned into a much more open person.

And I find myself being the only one who’s not that close to you. I listen to others talking how they love cuddling you and how fond of you they’ve grown to be but I cannot relate to that in any way. I feel like I’ve missed so much yet I can do nothing myself to fix it.”

 

Hearing just how Kyungsoo had felt during this time was enough to make Sehun need to fight back the tears. He wanted nothing more than be able to cuddle with Kyungsoo – even if it was just Kyungsoo working on an assignment on his laptop in bed, stroking Sehun’s hair as he snuggled against the alpha’s side to take a nap. He’d love that so much.

But he didn’t want it to be just platonic like it was with all the other boys. For all of them, Sehun was a beta and Kyungsoo was the only one whom Sehun wished to know he wasn’t so maybe, maybe, Kyungsoo would like him back. Alphas fell for betas only very seldom.

 

“I’m sorry you’ve felt that way”, Sehun finally sighed. He couldn’t tell Kyungsoo the real reason why he acted the way he did but he could let out some of his true feelings too. “I just feel like you’re a lot different compared to the others. You’re very nice to me but I still find you hard to approach. You’re so smart and down-to-earth that I wonder if I just seem stupid to you.”

“So that’s what it is about?” Kyungsoo still seemed to suspect but there was also the slightest hint of relief in his voice. “You think I’m different to others?”

“Not in a bad way but yeah, basically. Maybe I just really misunderstood you. You’re not much of a talker, you know.”

“I see”, Kyungsoo sighed and it was definitely out of relief this time. “I never thought of you as stupid, Sehun. I know I might come off very grumpy and nosy when irritated by others but no, I’ve never had any negative feelings towards you.”  

“So it really was just a misunderstanding”, Sehun’s shoulders dropped down as the worst tension left his body. Kyungsoo believed him. “I’m sorry for seeming distant to you because of my own allegations.”

“You’re forgiven”, Kyungsoo smiled and Sehun had never wanted to kiss someone so bad. “We started on odd terms but I hope I’ll be as close to you as the others in the future.”

 

They left the café soon after and Sehun promised himself to try be normal around Kyungsoo again.

~*~*~

Sehun felt in peace.

He had had a nice night with the boys and he had now made up with Kyungsoo too. Well, he’d still continue trying to not be alone with the alpha but he would no longer come up with an excuse if he was going to hang in the same group. And no cuddles with Kyungsoo, obviously.

Arriving at his dorm room, Sehun dug his hand inside his tote bag to search for the key. He thanked gods the hallway was empty so no one could see his stupid smile.

Sehun’s dreamy mind had no time to register how the door of Minseok’s dorm room slammed open and within seconds, there was a guy literally hanging on Sehun with his arms curled around the taller boy’s neck.

And Sehun, startled as hell, dropped his bag on the floor, causing its insides scatter all around on the dark hallway.

 

“Sehuuun~!” Baekhyun tightened his grip around Sehun who poorly tried to wriggle himself free. “Minseok fixed my phone! That guy is a total tech god, don’t you agree? God, I was so scared I’d have to buy a new one!”

“Baek…” Sehun managed to let out, voice hoarse as Baekhyun kept basically strangling him. “You… dropped my bag.”

“Oh, did I?” The alpha loosened his grip to take a look at the floor, clucking his tongue in disapproval after doing so. “Ah, sorry for that.”

“Baekhyun, I can’t breathe.”

“Oops, sorry for that too!” The other finally let go of Sehun who was left to stroke his now abused throat. “I really was not careful, was I? Here, I’ll help you pick up your things!”

 

Baekhyun was then on his knees on the floor, putting things back inside Sehun’s tote bag. Sehun simply sighed and dropped down on his knees too to help the alpha out, his beaming joy from earlier momentarily forgotten.

Sehun didn’t even pay attention how silent the hallway had suddenly become – which was quite a careless thing to do knowing Baekhyun – so the omega didn’t sense anything weird before Baekhyun stood up, making Sehun glance up at him and notice the unreadable look on the man’s face.

Sehun’s eyes moved down to the thing Baekhyun’s hand was holding and suddenly he understood.

 

“Please, give it back”, Sehun was back on his feet in a second, trying to reach for the tiny jar Baekhyun was holding but the latter only turned his back to Sehun to read the label.

“Baek, I’m serious, give it back to me–“

 

The alpha didn’t give it back but turned around to look at Sehun, his expression dead-serious for once in his life, hand slightly shaking the jar.

 

“Sehun, why on earth do you have suppressants?”

“I…” Sehun hated himself for not preparing an excuse in case of this ever happening. “T-they’re not mine! They’re f-for my friend.”

“But it has your name on it”, Baekhyun’s face was twisted as he was trying to figure out just what was going on. “And these ain’t even any normal suppressants, these are like, some super intense stuff.” Baekhyun’s eyes squinted as he stared at the label, eyes then fixated on Sehun as if to search for an answer in them.

Sehun’s look clearly spoke too much because all of a sudden, Baekhyun’s eyes were widening.

“Sehun, you’re an–“

 

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun violently by the upper arm and dragged the confused boy inside his room, slamming the door behind them.

His hand was off of Baekhyun as soon as they were securely inside the four walls. Baekhyun was left to stand by the door as Sehun started walking in circles, hands pulling at his hair. He couldn’t even dream of looking at Baekhyun right now.

 

“… So can I say it now?”

“Say what?” Sehun laughed, unamused, nervousness written all over him. “Whatever, go ahead, say whatever you want to.”

“You’re an omega.”

 

The seriousness of Baekhyun’s tone made Sehun turn around and carefully look at his friend, afraid of what he’d see.

Baekhyun was simply staring at him, eyes still comically large as if trying to prove himself what he was seeing was real.

They spent a full minute just staring each other in the silent room before Baekhyun finally snapped out of his trance and the widest grin Sehun had ever seen spread over the alpha’s face.

 

“Oh my fucking _god_ ”, it was now Baekhyun’s turn to run a hand through his hair, amazement taken over him completely. “I mean what the fuck Sehun, you’re – _no_ , I still can’t believe it. Like, for _real_ , man? You an omega?”

Sehun closed his eyes, swallowing down all the built up shame and nodded his head.

Was there just any reason to even try hiding what was obvious now?

 

“I must be dreaming”, Baekhyun yelped and Sehun realized the guy was pinching himself. “No, still not a dream. This is _better_ than a dream.”

“Look, Baek”, Sehun pushed aside all the disappointment of ruining his secret for now – the first thing he had to do was making sure Baekhyun wasn’t going to tell _anyone_. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you but I need you to stay quiet about this, okay? I’m –“

“I could literally die out of happiness now”, clearly, he was talking to a blank wall. “I mean, you as a beta is great but as an _omega_...”

“Baekhyun, listen to me”, Sehun couldn’t help but grab his friend’s shoulders as the guy seemed too out of it to even understand what Sehun was saying. “I haven’t told anybody else, you cannot let this thing blow up –“

 

Sehun was desperate enough to the point of forgetting he was now an omega to Baekhyun and just grabbing him firmly like that was no longer okay. He didn’t even have the time to realize his mistake before something flashed in Baekhyun’s eyes and before he even knew, he was pressed against the wall, hands slamming against the surface on each side of Sehun’s face.

Sehun mentally prepared himself to be talked down by the alpha but god bless Baekhyun because the latter simply held him still, his usual mischievousness sparkling in his eyes.

 

“You’re driving me crazy, Sehun”, Baekhyun sighed and Sehun tried his best to relax and repeat himself this was his friend and everything was okay.

“I mean I was going to try hook up with you anyway at some point but now when I know you’re omega…” Sehun wriggled in discomfort when Baekhyun’s face came closer. The Vaseline wasn’t enough to block the rush of alpha pheromones Baekhyun was now letting out. “You just made me a thousand times more interested in you.”

 

Now it was just way too much for Sehun. The omega planted his hands on the alpha’s shoulder and pushed as strongly as he could, making Baekhyun back off.

“Baek, you’re scaring me.”

 

Baekhyun blinked his eyes as if not understanding what Sehun meant until the strawberry blonde seemed to come to his senses, shooting Sehun a slightly apologetic look.

 

“Sorry man, I crossed a line there. I’m just… surprised.”

“I know you are”, Sehun sighed, relaxing now a little when there wasn’t an alpha male pinning him against the wall. The blonde covered his face with his hand, trying to fully gather himself. “Listen, I’m sorry you had to find it out like this. But I really need you to promise me you won’t tell the others.”

“Why don’t you want others to know?” Baekhyun sat down on Sehun’s bed and Sehun shot the elder a look that read _please don’t ask about it_. Luckily Baekhyun wasn’t as stupid as he sometimes seemed to be.

“Okay, I won’t ask you.” Baekhyun lifted his hands as a sign of surrender. “It doesn’t mean that I understand why a cute omega like you would want to hide himself but fine, no questions.”

“Thank you”, Sehun let out a sigh of relief, sitting down on the bed too. He still kept his distance to Baekhyun because, well, obvious reasons.

 

The room became silent again and Sehun really took in the moment, trying to calm his wildly beating heart down despite of sensing Baekhyun’s stare on him.

Two and a half months into university and one of his friends already knew. He doubted Baekhyun was going to be able to keep a secret without a struggle but Baekhyun definitely wasn’t the worst option of the eleven alphas to find out.

 

Baekhyun was first to break the silence. “Will you answer me one question though?” Sehun shot him a look. “Just one question, I swear! One question and I will assure you your secret is safe with me.”

“That’s blackmailing”, Sehun groaned but gave in anyway. Keeping the secret was much more important. “Okay, shoot.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up in excitement. “So no one expect me knows you’re omega?”

“Aside from my family and friends back at home, no.”

“But you still get heats, right? The magic pills block your scent but they can’t just erase your heats, right?”

“I still get heats, yes.”

“Then how do you go through heats if no one knows you’re omega?”

 

Sehun felt his cheeks reddening as Baekhyun simply stared at him, genuinely curious. Of course that had to be his question.

 

“Tell me, Sehun, I’m dying to know.”

“I help myself through it.”

 

Three seconds of silence.

 

“You always help yourself through your heat?”

“Yes.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

 

“You’ve never had an alpha to shove their dick in –“

“Oh my god, Baekhyun, no, I haven’t!” Sehun shouted, making the other guy flinch at the outburst. Sehun moved his gaze to Baekhyun who was met with the omega’s burning eyes and flushed face. “I don’t enjoy being omega and I definitely don’t enjoy getting heats so I deal with it myself. There’s the answer to your question. So now just, please, get out of here and don’t go around telling anybody, okay?”

 

Sehun knew his tone would set any alpha’s tenses up but luckily, as his friend, Baekhyun didn’t let it show and understood to not work Sehun up even further. The alpha simply got up the bed and walked to the door in silence, leaving Sehun sitting by himself with his face buried to his hands.

The elder grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, giving Sehun a last lingering look.

 

“Uh, you know your bag is still here in the hallway –“

“Just take it and return it to me later.”   

 

Baekhyun nodded quickly and exited the room before he’d get bitten by a moody omega.

It wasn’t until the door slammed shut that Sehun let the tears run down his cheeks.

~*~*~

As expected, Baekhyun wasn’t very good at keeping a secret.

It didn’t mean he didn’t try because hell, it clearly took the boy all his will power to not just splutter it out. Literally every time Sehun glanced at Baekhyun, his eyes would scream how much he was struggling to keep quiet.

 

So the day when Sehun stopped avoiding Kyungsoo became the day he started avoiding Baekhyun. It wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do since if they gathered to hang out, Baekhyun was almost _always_ there and three days after the incident Sehun already found himself in Minseok’s dorm room with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Luhan.

Sehun tried to let things be as they had been. He had went to Chanyeol for cuddles like he normally would but he had hardly even placed himself in Chanyeol’s lap when he heard Baekhyun moaning under his breath.

It had hit Sehun instantly. Sehun could still pretend he was just a beta cuddling with his alpha friends but Baekhyun now saw alpha and omega, not alpha and beta. Of course he was now going to find this arousing.

So Sehun started feeling weird about cuddling too. Chanyeol was the last person he went to snuggle up to but in an attempt to not make anyone suspect anything, he didn’t squirm away either when one of the boys pulled him for cuddles. He just had to concentrate _really_ hard to ignore Baekhyun. It was nowhere near easy and it had definitely been the worst when Yifan came back from seeing his sister and the tall alpha had pulled Sehun for cuddles – which was quite rare – and Baekhyun just hadn’t been able to muffle down the howl when he saw Yifan’s large hands slide over Sehun’s chest.

He obviously didn’t allow Baekhyun to cuddle him anymore.

 

Things were going somewhat normal despite of the heavy stares Sehun and Baekhyun exchanged here and there but no one seemed to notice anything to be off.

It took exactly a week until it all finally broke down.

 

It was Friday again and just like any other Friday, they were about to hang out with a bigger group to celebrate weekend. Sehun was walking down the hallway in the C-D complex towards Jongin’s room as casually as ever when someone suddenly appeared behind him and pinned him against a wall, making the omega yelp in surprise.

Baekhyun had never looked so frustrated.

 

“You’re avoiding me”, the shorter boy blamed and this time, Sehun didn’t even have the energy to feel threatened.

 

“I think the reason why is pretty obvious.”

“But it’s not fair”, the alpha then switched back from serious to being all whiny like usual. “You won’t even cuddle me anymore. You’re giving me the cold shoulder here.”

“You know very well why I don’t want you to touch me.”

“I do, Sehun, but god it’s painful!” Baekhyun groaned and Sehun rolled his eyes, still not even trying to break free. Baekhyun was usually so hard to take seriously.

 

“And I’ve also gotten jealous. Like, full-on alpha, territorial kind of jealous.” Baekhyun removed his other hand off the wall to point his index finger right at Sehun’s face, eyes wide and making the boy look straight-off psycho. “You don’t know how much I wanted to growl at Jongin the other day. He has no right to get _that_ close with you.”

“Now you’re just being delusional, Baekhyun.”

“No I’m not!” The alpha cried out-loud, finally stepping back and letting Sehun get off of the wall. “It’s not _my_ fault I’m the only one who knows you’re omega.”

“Baek, I told you not to say that out loud –“

“Sehun’s what?”

 

They both turned their heads in surprise to see Minseok standing just a few feet further from them, staring at the two with confusion and suspicion written all over his face.

Sehun felt his blood turn cold.

 

Baekhyun, clearly realizing his mistake, was quick to come and try save Sehun who was now frozen to his place in pure terror. “Oh, Minseok, you must have heard it all wrong–“

“No, I don’t think I did.” Minseok wasn’t giving Baekhyun even a glance. Sehun was forced to stare back at his friend who was now tilting his head, questioning if what he just heard could be true.

“Sehun is omega?”

 

Sehun and Baekhyun exchanged looks.

Well, Baekhyun had now blurted it out and Minseok had heard him loud and clear so Sehun could only nod and lower his stare to the floor. His whole beta façade was dying in front of his eyes faster than he ever imagined.

 

“But, how’s that even possible…” Sehun heard Minseok mumbling to himself. He raised his head just in time to see the glare Minseok shot towards Baekhyun.

“And how long have you known about this?”

“Uh, since last Friday? Don’t look at me like that, I found it out by accident too!”

 

The eldest alpha then turned his attention back to Sehun and man, Sehun had never guessed Minseok could look so serious instead of his usual joyful character. Sehun could basically hear how Minseok’s brain was trying its hardest to put all the pieces together with Baekhyun defending himself at the background.

 

“Are we the only ones who know?”

A nod.

“Sehun…” Minseok sighed deeply, taking few steps closer but not fully closing their distance as Sehun was starting to curl up to himself. “You need to tell the others too, you understand? I don’t know _how_ this can be real but if it is real, you need to tell them.”

“No, I don’t want to!” Sehun took a step back, defensive mode kicking in. He just couldn’t make himself do that. Not anymore. He had allowed this to go on for too long now.

 

“Sehun, you need to think about this rationally.” Minseok’s voice was so dead-serious that Sehun winced.

“All the alphas in this group consider you a friend now. I see you must have your own reasons to hide something like this but I can’t assure you the others are going to be nearly as understanding if it’s not you who tells them the truth.”

Sehun had never felt so small and pathetic in his life. “But I don’t want anyone to know…”

“I get that too but believe me Sehun, it’s the best if you do.” Noticing just how anxious Sehun was slowly turning, Minseok closed their distance carefully and wrapped his arms gently around the omega who immediately leaned into the touch. “I don’t know how you cover it so well but it’s still not safe for you to not let us all know. We don’t want anything to happen to you because we didn’t know how to handle you right. Do you see my point?"

Sehun could only nod his head. Minseok was right.

 

The omega blockers worked like a dream but Sehun couldn’t be a hundred percent sure there would never be a situation when they stopped working on full effect and cause a danger for him. His plan to not let anyone know his rank was a risky thing to begin with but he never had taken the time to fully realize it.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes and with Baekhyun standing awkwardly at the back until Minseok finally unwrapped his arms to see Sehun’s face.

“You ready to go in and tell them?”

He wasn’t. But he also knew he wouldn’t be any readier than this later on either.

 

 

 

Sehun could hear the laughter of his friends instantly when Jongin pulled the door open for them. The sun-kissed boy gave Sehun a worrying look but didn’t say anything as he stepped aside to let the three come inside.

 

“Sehun here has something to tell you, guys.”

 

The laughter died down and Sehun raised his head to see all the eyes on him. Everyone was there, packed inside Jongin’s small room. Even Kyungsoo.

The alphas clearly sensed something more serious was up and the ones who were standing quickly took a seat somewhere. Sehun felt like a child who had just broken the neighbor’s window. At least Minseok’s soothing hand on his back made him feel a bit better.

 

“So what does Sehun have to tell us?” Chanyeol couldn’t hold onto his patience. Sehun took a shy look at Kyungsoo who was sitting on the floor by the far right corner. He also looked serious as ever but also very intrigued.

“I’m…” Sehun tried to find the words but couldn’t find them anywhere. He tried saying ‘I’m omega’ inside his head but even that seemed impossible. So he’d have to use a euphemism.

“I’m…” He tried again silently and Minseok gripped his shoulder to show his support. He could sense Baekhyun standing somewhere nearby as well.

“I’m not actually… beta.”

 

The room came to complete silence.

 

“So are you a what, omega?”

“…Well he definitely isn’t alpha either, Chanyeol.”

 

The silence came back with a longer span and Sehun just prayed someone to say _something_ as he couldn’t even look up before someone would.

He hadn’t expected the first one to speak to be Kyungsoo.

 

“So… you lied to us.”

“Well that’s a harsh way to put it, Kyungsoo.”

“But it’s the truth. He was lying to us.”

 

The tone in Kyungsoo’s voice was so _harsh_ and so _cold_ that Sehun couldn’t help but burst into tears. A pair of footsteps immediately echoed in the room as a pair of familiar arms came to circle around Sehun.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Junmyeon hushed and ran his hand through Sehun’s feathery strands of hair, whispering silently reassuring words. Sehun thought Junmyeon was the best person in the world.

 

“Are you all seriously not mad about this?!” Kyungsoo’s angry snarl filled the room as the alpha got up on his feet, giving the other ones in the room a disbelieving look. After not getting a satisfying response from anyone, the raven-haired’s flaming eyes turned to glare at Sehun.

“You know we’re all alphas here, right? You could have gotten yourself hurt by us! Or by somebody else! Do you even realize how irresponsible you are? Do you have any common sense, Sehun?!”

 

Sehun’s sobs only grew louder and Junmyeon raised his voice as he soothed Sehun, sending a pissed glare at Kyungsoo’s direction.

 

“Now you’re just overreacting, Kyungsoo”, Jongin’s comment earned agreeing hums. “I know this was unexpected but you really shouldn’t talk to Sehun like that.”

“Then who’s gonna do it if not me?” Kyungsoo growled and didn’t stop until there were seven other low growls silencing him, warning to not go any further.

 

“I’m not gonna stay here and watch this shit”, Kyungsoo’s mumble was quiet but deathly angry and before anyone had time to say anything, the alpha was out the door with a loud slam. No one watched him go.

 

The room went back to somewhat silent as Sehun’s sobs and Junmyeon’s hushes were the only sounds to be heard. The atmosphere had quickly dropped from fun to serious and now just plain miserable. There wasn’t a single soul in the room that didn’t feel bad for Sehun.

 

It took about five minutes from Sehun to calm down enough so that his sobs died down to occasional hiccups. When the boy went fully silent, Junmyeon gently grabbed the omega’s hand and led the younger to sit on the bed, arm still circled around his shoulders.

 

“I’m an omega”, Sehun sounded just the tiniest bit more confident when he finally spoke out, eyes still on the floor and hands clutching on his shirt. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I don’t exactly want to be… an omega.”

“We’re not mad at you”, Junmyeon assured but gave everyone in the room a look. No one disagreed.

 

As no one had opened their mouth to say anything mean after Kyungsoo had now left, Sehun felt determined to continue. “It’s something I’m quite shameful for so that’s why I didn’t tell anyone.”

“We understand”, Junmyeon hushed again. “Can you tell us how you cover it?”

“I-I eat blockers for it.”

“Like suppressants?”

“No. I mean yeah, they’re suppressants but they’re called omega blockers. It helps with covering the scent.”

“Omega blockers?”

“I know what he’s talking about”, Chanyeol’s voice made them all look at the redhead – even Sehun. The alpha had his arms crossed over his chest as he gave the people in the room questioning looks. “What? I read about it on the internet.”

“So what do you know about them?” Tao asked and then carefully made his way to the bed to sit on Sehun’s other side, bringing his hand up to gently rub his friend’s back. Sehun gave the elder a thankful look.

“Well I know it’s expensive as fuck. And that you can only purchase them if your omega denial is bad enough to affect the quality of your life.”

 

That made them all look at Sehun with sincere worry in their eyes.

 

“You know Sehun…” Sehun’s look moved from Tao to Yixing who had yet to say anything. “Your secret is safe with us.” Everybody in the room let out a sound of agreement.

“If anything, now we can be there for you if some asshole alpha tries to do something to you”, Tao’s voice had already gained some of his usual cheerfulness and Sehun laughed, making everyone relax too.

“You were our little treasure before and you’ll be that for us now on too.” Minseok laughed and made Sehun giggle. He had never felt so loved in his life.

 

“So is anybody going to point out the elephant in the room?” Yifan’s voice earned ten pairs of curious eyes on him.

“What do you mean?” Sehun felt Tao’s palm stiffen against his back.

“I’m not saying Kyungsoo had the right to be so rude but he had a point.”

“Don’t you go and defend Kyungsoo like that then”, Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not defending him. But it doesn’t change the fact we’re all alphas here.”

 

“So what?” Tao, who clearly had gotten enough of Yifan, stood up and made his way angrily to the elder alpha. Yifan sized him up immediately and Sehun’s attempt to grab Tao by his sleeve and prevent him went totally in vain.

 

“You gonna be shitty towards Sehun now just because you’re alpha?”

“That’s not what I meant, Tao.”

“As if! He being omega doesn’t change anything.”

“Of course it does”, Yifan scoffed. “Because I bet we all want him, more or less.”

 

That made Tao shut up. His eyes still met Yifan’s with passionate anger but the two alphas didn’t say anything; Yifan only lifted his eyebrow daringly and Tao gritted his teeth.

 

“I want him”, Chanyeol’s voice broke the sudden uncomfortable silence.

“Chanyeol!”

“What?” Chanyeol gave Tao an unimpressed look. “I’m pretty sure we all do.”

“I do too.”

“Jongin!”

“Me too.”

“Same here.”

 

Tao’s cheeks turned pink and it was probably a matter of his last remaining nerves that prevented him from sprinting out the room like Kyungsoo. The shade of color on Sehun’s cheeks wasn’t much different.

 

“You are talking like Sehun is an object.” Junmyeon spoke softly but everyone picked up the blaming tone in his voice. Even Chanyeol lowered his head a little in shame.

“No, it’s okay.” Sehun’s now somewhat stable voice brought all the alphas’ eyes to him. His eyes were still fixated to the floor but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. “I understand why you feel like that. It’s biology afterall.”

“It’s not just biology”, Yixing came to kneel on the floor in front of Sehun and the latter met Yixing’s eyes shyly as Yixing grabbed his hand gently. “It’s not because we have an omega in our presence but because the said omega is _you_ , Sehun.”

“Yixing is right.” Tao, who had calmed down took his earlier place next to Sehun. “I get super possessive feelings over you sometimes and that was way before I knew all this.”

 

Sehun gave both Yixing and Tao suspicious looks, not being able to believe one bit that his friends would have felt that way about him.

 Of course he had noticed the boys getting annoyed when Sehun was being close with only one of them but the blonde had figured it was just some alpha thing and not related to Sehun as a person at all.

Alphas had the unconscious tendency to want to own things around them or so Sehun had understood it. The jealousy had never even gotten past a few warning growls between any of the alphas anyway.

 

“That’s what I was trying to say”, Yifan sighed and brought up his giant hands to massage his temples. “There’s already some tension between us and this new information is only going to add more.”

“I get it”, Jongdae hummed pensively. “There’s a reason why there’s no other group of one unmated omega and a bunch of alphas. It doesn’t work.”

 

With that, Sehun yanked his hand free from Yixing’s grip and brought them against his face. Tears were now tickling his eyes again thanks to Jongdae’s words and both Tao and Junmyeon started hushing and hugged the weeping omega, both giving Jongdae murderous glares.

The Vaseline failed to block the sudden burst of smells in the room when the alphas spotted an omega crying in their presence.

 

“I can’t believe I have ruined everything like this”, Sehun’s palms failed to muffle his crying. “If I only had not been born a _fucking_ omega you all could still be friends with me–“

“Sehun, look at me.” Jongin suddenly spoke and Sehun heard him come close. The omega shook his head.

“Please, Sehun.”

 

The fact that an alpha was using the word _please_ made Sehun move his other hand slightly off his face to peek at Jongin, only to notice all the boys had come closer to him, wanting to soothe an upset omega.

Sehun dared to move his hands away completely and Jongin instantly grabbed them both, staring right into Sehun’s dark orbs.

 

“We will make this work.” Jongin purposefully didn’t use any alpha authority in his voice but he still appeared so determined to make Sehun believe him. “You’ll be our friend just like before. It’s not like we can smell you so we can still treat you just the same as before.”

Sehun looked around the room to see if everyone agreed with Jongin. They all nodded.

 

“Just don’t be alone with any of us for now, okay?” Junmyeon rubbed his forehead against Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun smiled faintly at the cute gesture. “Just in case. As much as you don’t appear like an omega, none of us still wants to be in a situation where we might hurt you without intending to.”

“Okay”, Sehun wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. There was no reason to cry. No one was abandoning him.

Well, one particular alpha might have just done that but Sehun felt too relieved to have the rest of his friends accepting him to think about it now. He’d feel bad about Kyungsoo later for sure.

 

Things then proceeded to everyone hugging Sehun and assuring things were going to be fine. Sehun still had his doubts but everyone was being so sweet about his confession that Sehun found himself being in no place to really doubt his friends; if any of the boys felt like growling when Sehun hugged someone else, they didn’t let it show. No one wanted to upset Sehun any further.

Sehun still knew things were going to be different before everything could fall back to normal. Even when no one started picking a fight, he could sense the tension Yifan had worried over earlier. Sehun still vaguely remembered how bad the smell had been when he first met the other alphas and he could swear the smell was now a thousand times worse if he hadn’t used a shit ton of Vaseline.

Everyone wanted to escort Sehun back to his dorm room but they settled with Junmyeon and Minseok walking with him. Sehun hugged Tao again when they parted and gave Baekhyun a look over Tao’s shoulder that showed he wasn’t mad at him anymore. Sehun saw Baekhyun’s shoulders dropping down in relief.

Both Minseok and Junmyeon stuck to the rule of nobody being alone with Sehun but they both still made sure to ask Sehun a million times if he was fine with being by himself. But Sehun was exhausted from all the crying and even the mere presence of the two alphas didn’t appeal to him.

But his room was awfully soundless and left no room for happy thoughts when the image of Kyungsoo yelling at him went on repeat inside his head.

Closing his eyes when trying to sleep only made it all worse and the omega could swear he could hear Kyungsoo’s harsh voice echoing in the room.

Kyungsoo who he had adored so much since day one. Kyungsoo who for some weird reason now hated Sehun.

Sehun ended up crying himself to sleep.

~*~*~

Saturday morning was awful.

Kyungsoo had come to Sehun’s nightmares throughout the night and when the boy finally woke up, his whole body was covered in cold sweat.

The dreams with Kyungsoo in them had been the worst but Sehun could also vaguely remember a weird yet sexual dream of him and Baekhyun fucking in the auditorium in the middle of the night. That one really didn’t fit between the nightmares.

 

The night wasn’t the only thing that had been off – he had woke up sweaty, yes, but he still felt oddly warm. Too warm. The omega – still lying on his bed and trying to come over the fucked-up dreams – raised a finger to feel his lips. They were unusually dry.

Trying to ignore the uncomfortable heat, Sehun reached out to grab his phone from the nightstand.

The clock on the screen only read 12 PM but he had already received a bunch of messages. Sehun quickly scrolled through all the chatroom notifications.

The boys were really worried over him. Sehun smiled a little to himself.

 

Almost everyone had left him a message – Tao had even tagged him to tons of different puppy videos to cheer him up – but Sehun still didn’t see a single message from Kyungsoo. He knew the latter had his number nowadays so he could’ve sent Sehun something if he wanted.

Even watching the cute video of puppies running on a flowery field didn’t make his upset go away.

He had hoped Kyungsoo would have sent him something – of course he would love to get an apology the most but anything to prove Kyungsoo was no longer mad at Sehun would be enough.

Sehun still struggled to understand why Kyungsoo had been so angry. Of course he had the right to feel upset but acting so harshly and calling Sehun a liar had went way too far; even Sehun realized that.

Sehun didn’t know if the others were going to talk to Kyungsoo about it. Maybe they will. Or already had. But Sehun did not want to see Kyungsoo in any circumstances if the latter wouldn’t make the first move.

 

But weeping over Kyungsoo and sending “thank you”s to all the others turned to be very challenging when the heat from earlier got from slightly uncomfortable to full-on distracting. He couldn’t type with his shaky fingers and when the boy finally realized the sheets under him were slightly damp, he finally slid his hand inside his pajama shorts.

He was slick. He was going on heat.

 

Panicking, Sehun jumped off the bed and ran to the tiny bathroom, accidentally dropping his things on the floor before his hands picked up the suppressants from the counter. Sehun screwed the jar open and swallowed down three pills with a glass of water without stopping to think for a second.

He had never taken three pills at once but if he was planning to cover his heat, that’d be a must.

 

His heat had been a month late already but the doctor had said the blockers would most likely affect his heat cycle so the omega hadn’t put much thought to it. Not that he even had had the time with all the assignments building up and most of his free time going to hang out with friends. He was rarely alone these days.

God bless he had been indoors. Sehun shivered at the thought of having to excuse himself if this had happened outside. He had had luck.

 

Sehun quickly rammed through his drawers to take out all the things he needed as walking was still quite easy; he always kept his lube in the top drawer of his nightstand but he had left all his toys at home so this heat was going to be much harder to take care of.

He had considered taking his toys with him but the idea of stuffing a dildo and a vibrator made for omegas especially inside his suitcase had been just too embarrassing. And risky. What if someone went through his drawers when Sehun wasn’t looking?

Now there was no reason to change the already sweaty sheets so Sehun simply took off his clothes and made himself comfortable on the cranky bed. The worst wave of heat would rush through him at any minute now and then things would stay like that for days.

It was the part of being omega that Sehun hated the most. But he’d just have to suffer through it again and pray he’d be quiet enough to not make anyone else in the dorms hear him.

 

Sehun was a mess within an hour.

With three fingers buried inside his hole and a fist around his hard-on, Sehun tried his best to muffle down his moans. The easiest position for that had occurred to be down on his knees and head against a pillow but supporting his body up like that was starting to tire him – he had already went through two orgasms but his cock was still standing proudly and smearing his abdomen with come no matter how often Sehun reached for a tissue to wipe off the sticky semen off his body.

The omega twisted the fingers inside him, fingertips touching his prostate for half a second but that alone made Sehun moan even louder and the hand around his cock pump faster.

He had lost his sense of time ages ago but his phone kept buzzing on the floor on and on, no doubt being Junmyeon or Tao spamming him with messages as Sehun wouldn’t look at his phone.

He was getting hungry too. The idea of trying to call Junmyeon to plead him bring food flashed through his mind but Sehun dismissed it in two seconds. He wouldn’t bother anyone nor embarrass himself like that. Junmyeon might find it weird too.

 

After the third orgasm hit his body and made Sehun come even more than the two other times, his body finally decided to give him a short break as the wrecked boy collapsed on the bed, knees no longer supporting his lower body up in the air.

Sehun, still panting like hell, reached for his water bottle and drank half of it in one go, wiping his mouth with his hand. His dick was back to being only half-hard but his hole still kept clenching around nothing even after removing his fingers.

 

After discovering sex toys made for omegas’, Sehun rarely went with just his fingers anymore so reaching a satisfying level of pleasure felt like the most impossible thing to do without his toys. His fingers were too slender to reach deep enough and four fingers in just made him clumsy and touch places where it didn’t even feel good.

His body gave him just enough time to wipe the semen off his stomach and drink his water before he started feeling hot again and someone dared to knock on the door.

 

“Fucking hell…” Sehun tried his best to keep himself quiet by biting on his lip and stop his hand from trying to help the returning uncomfortable feeling. It was probably just Junmyeon or Minseok. Or both.

Another few knocks against the wooden door and Sehun closed his eyes tightly, his lip probably bleeding by now.

 

“Sehun, can you please let me in?” It took Sehun’s mind a few seconds to register the voice belonged to Kyungsoo but once he did, his eyes were open and wide again.

“You just couldn’t pick up a better time for coming to apologize…” Sehun mumbled under his breath and forced himself to sit up and pull on his night garments despite of how sweaty his body was. If Kyungsoo was really going to apologize, Sehun wasn’t going to miss it, heat or not.

Well, that’s how he felt before standing up and taking the first step towards the door. His legs could barely hold him up and the slickness inside his shorts made every move extremely uncomfortable.

 

Sehun quickly grabbed a blanket to cover his body with, making him look like a tall burrito. Looking ridiculous was better than showing off his flushed face and obvious hard-on.

Sehun managed to open the door even with the blanket wrapped tightly around him but it was Kyungsoo who pulled the door open.

 

Kyungsoo looked as guilty as a man could possibly look. His thick brows were furrowed in worry and Sehun could swear if Kyungsoo had a tail, it would be hanging between his legs like a lost puppy.

  
“Sehun, I know you probably don’t want to see me but I just wanted to let you know–“

 

Kyungsoo’s desperate pleading was cut off by Sehun’s whine. The elder looked both confused and weirded out and Sehun blushed, embarrassed and in shock too.

He had completely forgotten his nose wasn’t blocked with Vaseline until the smell of Kyungsoo’s alpha hit him like a shock wave. Just the smell of alpha was enough to make Sehun’s cock throb as his mind was just screaming for the alpha to take him, _use_ him.

 

“Sehun, you look a bit…” Kyungsoo finally took a full head-to-toe look at Sehun and took in the omega’s pathetic-looking frame. “Can I… come in?”

 

Letting in an alpha when Sehun was in this state was a huge mistake but Sehun really didn’t have the voice to tell the raven-haired _no_ so the blanket burrito moved aside to let Kyungsoo walk in and close the door behind him.

Kyungsoo’s scent was too much for Sehun to take once they were alone in the small room and Sehun had to make himself sit down on the bed and wrap the blanket around him tighter so he could hear Kyungsoo out.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t saying anything. Sehun lifted his head to look at the elder boy only to see how those beautiful, round eyes had widened ridiculously big. He wasn’t even looking at Sehun – his eyes were fixated on nothing as the man simply stood there, frozen to his spot. Sehun only heard him breathing in heavily the smell inside the room.

 

…Oh, right.

Right.

Fuck, how can he be this stupid?!

 

"I think you should go”, Sehun stuttered and unconsciously shifted further away from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo finally looked at Sehun, eyes still the size of the Moon. “I can smell you.”

Sehun hid himself even deeper inside the blanket around him. His own scent surely wasn’t the only thing Kyungsoo could smell; the lingering yet heavy smell of his arousal was probably all over the room.

 

Sehun had grown so used to being a beta without a scent that he hadn’t even stopped to think Kyungsoo or any other alpha could smell him now when on heat. The suppressants still reduced his smells enough to cover the fact he was going through heat but he was definitely letting out enough smells to not be able to cover his usual scent anymore.

Sehun took a careful look at Kyungsoo. Fair enough, the ever-so calm alpha seemed to be going through some inner struggle with himself.

Sehun couldn’t really blame him. Smelling someone for the first time was like meeting a completely new person no matter if you had known each other for almost three months.

But this was dangerous.

 

Sehun needed to get Kyungsoo out the door before something would really happen. It wasn’t going to be easy as his body (and perhaps his heart) completely disagreed on that one as his body was begging for a knot inside his ass and now there was someone who could do that for him.

Sehun couldn’t see Kyungsoo very well with the duvet on his way but he could feel the strong wave of pheromones filling the air that went straight to his crotch.

 

“How come I can’t smell you for the first few months and now… I can?” Kyungsoo’s sudden hoarse voice sounded way too sexy in Sehun’s head.

“Well you kind of missed the part when I explained that yesterday.” Sehun managed to sound bitter despite of his poor state.

The guiltiness came back to Kyungsoo’s tone which sounded weird mixed with the sexy huskiness. “I am so, so sorry, I really don’t know why I felt so angry about it–“

“I forgive you.”

“W-what?”

“I forgive you!” Sehun sifted his position uncomfortably. “So if your apology is any longer than that, I suggest you to save it for later.

“But I don’t feel forgiven”, Sehun saw a pair of legs coming closer to him and immediately wriggled further away.

 

Kyungsoo stopped and Sehun caught a glance of the raven-haired’s troubled face. “I don’t even deserve to be forgiven that easily, Sehun–“

“Did you even hear what I just said? I asked you to fucking go!”

Sehun heard a low growl (which actually aroused him more than scared him) but luckily, Kyungsoo managed to control his instincts and took a step back.

 

Sehun jumped off the bed, the duvet falling off his shoulders and giving Kyungsoo a full look on Sehun’s wrecked state.

The bulge inside his shorts was now obvious, his hair looked like a bird nest and his skin was practically glowing by now but Sehun didn’t care. He was pissed, bitter, frustrated and so goddamn horny that he no longer restrained himself from yelling even if it was at an alpha or even at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was sizing Sehun up and the look in his eyes spoke he was ready to show an omega some discipline for daring to speak like that to his superior but once his eyes took in Sehun fully, his wounded alpha proudness seemed to disappear.

 

“You _did_ hurt my feelings, Kyungsoo, but I really, really don’t have the energy to discuss that with you right now!”

“Sehun, you’re on heat, aren’t you?”

 

Kyungsoo, unable to smell Sehun’s heat thanks to the blockers, stood still as if there wasn’t an omega yelling at him.

Sehun gritted his teeth and gave Kyungsoo a glance that read _isn’t it obvious_.

That seemed to turn Kyungsoo’s attention in the scene to a completely different direction as the short alpha became a stuttering mess. “Do you want me to call Junmyeon? O-or Minseok? I-I really should go, shouldn’t I, oh fuck…”

Kyungsoo was already walking backwards towards the door and picking up his phone from his pocket but Sehun was having none of it.

 

“You’re not gonna call anybody!” Sehun reached for the phone, making Kyungsoo almost lose his balance.

“Well you sure as hell can’t be alone right now, can you?” Kyungsoo clearly didn’t think Sehun was making any sense but at least he put his phone down.

“And you’re not making anything better!”

“How on earth could I make this better? I came here to apologize–“

“Then stay.”

 

Kyungsoo’s wide eyes stared at Sehun who looked like he couldn’t quite decide if he wanted to slap or fuck him.

 

“S-Sehun, you’re _not_ thinking this through…”

“Oh shut up, Kyungsoo!”

“Well I’m right!” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to raise his voice, making Sehun back away in surprise before gaining back his anger. “You’re only asking that because you’re not thinking straight and it’s just your heat talking–“

“Why do you think I avoided you for over two months, you unintelligent prick?!” Sehun’s outburst made Kyungsoo quickly close his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo was confused, obviously not understanding what that had to do with any of this but Sehun had gotten enough.

His feelings were all over the place and he was so, so mad at everyone and everything that he out of all people had to like Kyungsoo so, _so_ much despite of what an asshole he had been just last night.

 

Sehun’s anger started to fade away as sadness gripped him more strongly and the boy felt his eyes water. “Because I didn’t want _this_ to ever happen and if this was going to happen with any of the guys, it’d be because of you.

It almost happened before and I’m so, so scared of you finding out just how much I like you because that’d ruin both my relationship to you and my attempts to not let anyone find out I’m not a beta but a disgusting, filthy omega just so you could like me back!”

 

Sehun exhaled deeply, letting his shoulders drop down. There it was. He just told Kyungsoo he liked him.

But Kyungsoo was out of words. Sehun raised his head to take a look at the man and fairly enough, Kyungsoo looked like he had been slapped across the face by Sehun’s words.

 

The silence lasted for a minute before Sehun became frustrated again – “Can you just say something?”

“Oh, sorry”, Kyungsoo snapped out of his trance. “It’s just… No one has ever called me an unintelligent prick before.”

 

Another minute of dead silence.

 

“…I just confessed my feelings to you and that’s the only part you heard?”

“No, I heard everything you said.”

 

Sehun tried to study Kyungsoo’s face. The confusion was no longer there and the man’s face was oddly blank – Sehun hoped the relief he spotted in the shorter boy’s eyes wasn’t just is imagination – but he couldn’t sort out what Kyungsoo was thinking.

They were standing only a few footsteps away from each other and the tension between them became more obvious as the silence went on.

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows and let his gaze drop lower as Kyungsoo just kept staring at his face.

Oh.

Kyungsoo was hard too.

 

Kyungsoo seemed to realize Sehun had noticed by the way the blonde’s eyes widened and the silence was quickly broken. “Sehun, I just want to know that you’re absolutely sure what you are asking–“

“Oh, shut up.” Sehun closed their distance with one big step and crashed their lips together.

 

Sehun expected Kyungsoo to freeze to his spot but the alpha got Sehun completely by surprise as he took the lead in the kiss immediately, hand landing on Sehun’s rear possessively as the other snaked around the omega’s neck, pulling him closer.

Sehun welcomed the roughness eagerly as his body had already started to ache from all his arousal so the omega didn’t even hesitate to rub his crotch against Kyungsoo’s abdomen, making the latter groan and the hand on Sehun’s ass squeeze _hard_.

Sehun had wondered before what kind of a kisser Kyungsoo was. He had kind of expected him to be all sweet and vanilla but the alpha was pushing his tongue inside Sehun’s cavern to explore just seconds into the kiss and Sehun happily let him.

Kyungsoo then guided them both towards the bed and Sehun wobbled backwards until his shins touched the bed frame and Kyungsoo pushed him on the bed easily, lips never parting from each other as the alpha placed himself comfortably on top of Sehun.

Sehun was the one to break the kiss to get some air but Kyungsoo’s lips were immediately nibbling on his neck. Sehun felt Kyungsoo’s canines lightly touching the sensitive skin and shuddered.

 

“Kyungsoo…”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo didn’t raise his head to look at Sehun but only continued planting kisses on the omega’s neck.

“I really can’t take any foreplay”, Sehun breathed out and Kyungsoo lowered his waist to rub their crotches together, earning a slutty moan from Sehun. “My body feels like it’s on fire.”

“Yes, we will get to that”, the alpha bent down and sniffed Sehun behind his ear, head falling back right after. “I’m just finally taking in your scent.”

Sehun grinned. “How do I smell?”

“Let’s just say it is good you cover it”, Kyungsoo dove back down to take another good whiff. “No one could keep their hands off you.”

“You can’t even smell my heat.”

“If I ever will, I’m going to feel so bad for you.”

 

Sehun giggled and Kyungsoo raised his head too to give Sehun an amused smile.

They were soon back to sexy time though as Kyungsoo started removing Sehun’s t-shirt and Sehun complied by lifting his arms to help in the process.

Kyungsoo threw the piece of clothing on the floor and instantly moved on to removing Sehun’s pajama shorts that were off Sehun’s body and tossed onto the floor in seconds, leaving Sehun completely bare.

The alpha shifted his position and leant back slightly to take a good look at the body presented under him.

Sehun felt embarrassed. Horniness mixed with frustration had probably drove him to be so bold earlier but now when Kyungsoo could really _see_ him, he wasn’t feeling so confident anymore.

He had never been fully naked in front of an alpha afterall.

Kyungsoo seemed to notice Sehun’s discomfort and was quick to come down and land cute butterfly kisses all over the omega’s chest, hand giving a few appreciative strokes through the blonde wisps of hair.

 

“You’re gorgeous”, the lips moved higher to plant kisses on Sehun’s jawline and finally on his lips. “I can’t believe you’re allowing me to do this.”

“I didn’t know you’d want to”, Sehun mumbled, appreciating the attention he was receiving. Kyungsoo’s full lips truly felt as good as they looked.

“You kidding?” Kyungsoo chuckled and kissed the tip of Sehun’s nose, making the latter laugh. “You must be kidding.”

 

Fortunately, Kyungsoo seemed to be aware of how to treat an omega on heat because before Sehun even had the time to complain, the elder’s hand was around Sehun’s shaft and the only thing that muffled down Sehun’s surprised moan was the soft pair of lips against his own.

Kyungsoo, clearly being much more experienced than Sehun, ran his hand appreciatively around Sehun’s rock-hard cock; careful not to overstimulate but roughly enough to have Sehun squirming under his weight.

Sehun couldn’t believe he had never let anyone do this to him. Kyungsoo’s hand felt a million times better than his own as the latter fastened his pace the more he got Sehun whining and moaning against his lips, rewarding the omega with faster movements.

Sehun, being relatively inexperienced and having been on the edge for much longer now, couldn’t take all the pleasure for long; two minutes in the boy already had to turn his head to the side and cry out-loud as he hit his fourth orgasm for the day.

It didn’t feel like a fourth though – the feeling of having someone else taking you over the edge like that felt much more intense than by your own hands.

Kyungsoo gave a soft kiss against Sehun’s exposed cheek and reached out to grab a tissue from the nightstand, easily wiping the come off his hand and Sehun’s belly.

Sehun was embarrassed to see he was still half-hard but Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind. Sehun blamed it all for his inexperience.

 

After tossing the dirty tissue aside, Kyungsoo – still sitting on top of Sehun – moved on to his own clothes. Skilled hands worked on the buttons and Sehun didn’t notice he was drooling when the alpha’s shirt followed the pile of Sehun’s clothes on the floor.

Kyungsoo wasn’t very ripped but he had a nice, firm body. He didn’t have abs like Minseok nor was his skin as golden as Jongin’s but Sehun’s eyes were still glued to those strong, thick biceps and the surprisingly broad chest. Reading books clearly wasn’t the only thing Kyungsoo did during his free time.

Unfortunately Sehun was caught staring quite fast as Kyungsoo’s chuckling made Sehun look back up at the alpha.

 

“You’re not being very subtle, Sehun.”

“I never said I was.”

 

Kyungsoo lifted his eyebrow and Sehun only shrugged, which didn’t really look like a shrug as he was pinned to the sheets, making him just look like he was trying to shift his position.

The alpha shook his head in amusement before moving on to his pants but before he had the time to do more than unbuckle his belt, Sehun’s hands flew to grab the man by his wrists.

Kyungsoo stopped and gave Sehun a questioning yet curious look. Sehun gulped.

 

“Can I do it?”

“Suit yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo dragged himself off Sehun to sit on the sheets and Sehun sat up too, pulling himself to sit on his knees in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo leant back, supporting his body on his arms and gave Sehun an expecting look. Sehun wished Kyungsoo was wearing his glasses; it was impossible to ignore his stare when there were no thick frames around his dark eyes.

The omega lifted his shaking hands to slowly pull Kyungsoo’s fly open as the other rested on the latter’s knee. The bulge in the alpha’s pants made Sehun gulp but also made his own cock twitch in excitement. Kyungsoo’s nose apparently picked up Sehun’s arousal as the raven-haired closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Encouraged by Kyungsoo’s reaction, Sehun’s hands moved to tug the chinos down along with the black pair of boxers. Kyungsoo lifted his rear slightly off the bed to help Sehun remove the garments fully off him.

Sehun couldn’t help but moan himself.

 

Kyungsoo was big. Well, it was obvious he was since he was an alpha but Sehun had only ever made out with several betas. Maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t even that huge compared to other alphas but compared to betas… Sehun swallowed down the lump in his throat.

Despite of never letting anyone touch his own dick, Sehun had given both handjobs and blowjobs a few times. He didn’t exactly enjoy how omega-like it made him feel but he had become okay at it; he knew what men usually liked and he had learnt how to keep his teeth off the sensitive skin.

He wouldn’t mind sucking Kyungsoo off though.

As if trying to find more courage for his thoughts, Sehun bent down so his face was at the same level with Kyungsoo’s crotch and Kyungsoo immediately spread his legs apart.

Sehun glanced up to see Kyungsoo’s face, asking for permission. Kyungsoo’s darkened eyes spoke more than words ever could.

 

Sehun shifted his position again, supporting himself on his knees to make his back arch beautifully like a cat’s and ass up in the air as his hands went to grab Kyungsoo’s thighs.

His head this close to Kyungsoo’s cock, Sehun could feel his head go dizzy from all the sexy smells and the omega exhaled deeply, eyes not missing how the hot breath made Kyungsoo’s cock jump.

Kyungsoo’s hand came down to grip the soft strands of hair on Sehun’s nape, slightly tugging and that was all the encouragement Sehun needed before his lips closed around Kyungsoo’s width.

Both Kyungsoo’s hold on Sehun’s hair and Sehun’s grip on Kyungsoo’s thighs tightened as the alpha let out a deep groan, head falling back whereas Sehun struggled to fit the incredible thickness comfortably inside his small mouth.

 

"Shit, Sehun”, Kyungsoo’s whisper made Sehun’s own cock jump again. “Your mouth is amazing.”

Sehun responded by moving his tongue along the underside of Kyungsoo’s shaft, making him yank Sehun’s head up by his hair and the cock sink in deeper.

Sehun didn’t gag easily but then again, he had never sucked off someone as big as Kyungsoo so when the latter made Sehun take in more, the omega had to pull off a little. Kyungsoo seemed to notice why and let go of Sehun’s hair, his hands moving to grip the sheets instead.

Kyungsoo’s knot had already started to swell a little at the base so there was no way Sehun could take it all in (he doubted he could do that even if the alpha wasn’t hard) but the blonde decided to not let that disappoint Kyungsoo.

He started bobbing his head up and down, almost pulling himself off but just when the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock was just brushing against his lips, he dove back down to take in as much as he could before repeating the said action, moving his tongue along the length and sucking hungrily. He wanted to please Kyungsoo as much as he could.

Apparently it worked because judging by the sounds Sehun was hearing, Kyungsoo had now become a mess himself; the alpha kept moaning Sehun’s name over and over and a quick side glance showed Sehun how Kyungsoo’s knuckles had turned white while fisting the sheets, clearly trying his best to not grab Sehun by his hair again and just fuck his mouth senseless.

But the hand in his hair was back soon enough as Kyungsoo yanked Sehun off him, making the cock slide off Sehun’s mouth with a wet sound.

 

Sehun straightened up to sit on his knees, the back of his hand wiping off the drool and precum off his lips and Kyungsoo was mesmerized at the sight.

 

“That was by far the best blowjob I’ve ever received, Sehun.”

“My pleasure.”

“Well in that case, expect to be asked to do that again in the future.”

 

Sehun smiled happily and Kyungsoo was soon all over him again, pushing the omega back on the bed and landing kisses everywhere, worshipping the body under him.

Sehun whined, lifting his chin and Kyungsoo got the message and pressed his lips against Sehun’s for a passionate kiss, much softer than their first.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss before Sehun would have wanted but the following question prevented Sehun from turning grumpy.

“Sehun, do you want me to knot you?”

 

Sehun stared at Kyungsoo’s eyes and Kyungsoo stared right back, silently trying to look for answers in Sehun’s eyes.

That was the whole point of having an alpha help you through heat, right? To have an alpha’s knot buried inside you to give that perfect release your body screamed for?

But Sehun had never done that before. And he was so, so afraid something might go wrong because this was Kyungsoo; a man he actually held some kind of feelings for. Was it okay to let someone like that knot you at your first time?

Kyungsoo had probably asked that to just make sure but as Sehun’s silence grew longer, the alpha’s brows furrowed in worry.

 

“Kyungsoo, I…”

“It’s okay, Sehun”, Kyungsoo bent down to kiss the corner of the blonde’s lips. “We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Sehun wanted to cry. Just how many alphas could say that when they already had an omega tightly in their grip and the ability just take what they wanted?

 

“I want it, Kyungsoo…” Sehun struggled to find the words and Kyungsoo looked at him fondly, eyes clearly asking _but what_?

“I-I’ve… never… you know…”

Sehun had never seen someone’s eyebrows jump that close to their hairline. “You’ve never been knotted before?”

Sehun turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

 

But Kyungsoo was quick to grab the omega gently by his chin and turn his head back to look at him.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. None of us knew you were omega before yesterday.”

 

For some reason, Sehun didn’t feel quite as bad to be called an omega by Kyungsoo.

 

“So this is your first time with an alpha too?”

“…Yes.”

“Hmm. Interesting. I could have sworn one of the others would have been first.”

Sehun felt heat gathering to his cheeks. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, we barely talked for two months. Baekhyun can be convincing when he wants somebody.”

“Hey, what – I’d never do anything with Baekhyun!”

“Really? I’ve never seen a single omega turn him down.”

“Then I get the honors to be the first one.”

“Well, I’m not sure his chances are very good if I’m your type. Baekhyun is quite different compared to me.”

 

 _That_ made Sehun’s cheeks turn from light pink to full-on crimson and the only reason he didn’t slap Kyungsoo was how cute the latter sounded when he cooed at Sehun’s reaction.

Kyungsoo then kissed Sehun’s face over and over again until Sehun broke to giggles, not being able to stay mad at the alpha any longer.

 

“I’m going to be gentle with you”, Kyungsoo assured and pulled away just enough to see Sehun’s face. “I probably wouldn’t be if I smelled your heat but since I can’t, I’ll be extra nice.”

“I thought Junmyeon was the chilliest alpha”, Sehun mumbled and Kyungsoo laughed.

 

Kyungsoo's promises weren't empty since the way the latter placed Sehun’s body on the bed was like he was treating a real princess. Sehun’s arousal was getting too out of hand but the omega still managed to stay still as Kyungsoo made sure the pillows under Sehun’s head were puffy enough and Sehun was placed right on the center of the small bed in order to spread his legs more comfortably.

The tiny bed really wasn’t making things very easy but Kyungsoo managed to fit himself between Sehun’s thighs, a hand coming to hold Sehun under his knee and helping the boy to spread his legs even further apart.

The stretch was a bit uncomfortable but Sehun stayed silent; if a single complaint was going to delay Kyungsoo burying his knot inside him, he was not going to risk it.

 

The blonde simply tried to calm himself down and make himself comfy as he felt Kyungsoo spreading his buttocks with firm hands to expose his already leaking hole. If it wasn’t for the fact his heat was starting to get extremely painful, he would have pushed Kyungsoo off in embarrassment.

Sehun still felt embarrassed when he heard Kyungsoo’s aroused groan.

 

“I still can’t believe I’m actually doing this…” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself and Sehun fought against the urge to get up and take a look at the alpha.

Sehun couldn’t come up with any smart answer so he simply stayed quiet, his hole clenching while waiting the next thing to happen.

Kyungsoo seemed to notice this and before Sehun had the time to rethink anything, two digits pushed inside his entrance at once and Sehun had never moaned so loud.

 

He was already wet and quite loose so two fingers didn’t hurt at all (he didn’t really even need any preparing) but boy had he ever imagined it’d feel so good to have someone else do this for him.

It felt especially good because when Sehun did this himself, he already had the control over his movements but now his body was anticipating for every new crook and twist Kyungsoo did with his own, thicker fingers. And Kyungsoo was damn skilled with his fingers; the way he scissored them and pushed them in and out of Sehun’s body spoke of experience and practice.

Two fingers became three in seconds and a fourth was added soon after and Sehun couldn’t understand how someone was able to thrust so well inside him with four fingers pushed together. He had never been able to do that to himself.

 

“I love it when you’re loud”, Kyungsoo mouthed and Sehun replied with a broken moan. He could only see the black mob of hair but he could swear he _sensed_ Kyungsoo was smiling.

“You always speak so quietly…” Kyungsoo suddenly reached deeper and Sehun saw stars. “…But it’s me who’s now going to make you scream.”

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers moved again and Sehun let out a cry, wanting to feel the pressure against his spot again.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo found the knot of nerves again without a problem and kept pushing his fingers against it until Sehun felt tears gathering to his eyes because _fuck_ it felt like pure heaven.

Kyungsoo seemed to notice Sehun was slowly reaching his limit by the way his fingers stopped moving for a moment. Sehun could only voicelessly mouth the word _please_ to just make Kyungsoo let him come and the alpha was clearly pondering himself whether he should or not.

To Sehun’s disappointment, Kyungsoo pulled his now-wet fingers out of Sehun’s hole but before Sehun had the time to start calling Kyungsoo names, the latter pressed his body against Sehun’s and gave him a short but intense, almost loving kiss.

Sehun’s teeth nibbled at Kyungsoo’s fat bottom lip and Kyungsoo growled lowly, pushing his tongue inside Sehun’s mouth to let their tongues dance together shortly before pulling away.

 

Kyungsoo looked absolutely beautiful when towering over Sehun even when strands of raven-black hair were pointed at weird angles plus the look in the man’s eyes had never spoke of such intense passion as right now.

The sight of Kyungsoo’s glowy, sweaty body made Sehun lift himself slightly off the sheets to press another horny kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips and Sehun could only moan when he felt the rock-hard crotch brush against his inner thigh.

 

The alpha gave Sehun last few pecks before pulling away, readjusting his position between Sehun’s thighs and Sehun knew what was going to happen next.

And he wanted nothing in this world more than that.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now”, Kyungsoo spoke calmly but failed to cover just how badly he wanted this too. It wasn’t a question, no, but Sehun could still sense Kyungsoo still wanted his approval.

So Sehun nodded his head and spread his legs further, making Kyungsoo press his body fully against the body under him, chest against chest as his hands gripped the omega’s narrow hips.

They didn’t break the eye contact even when Kyungsoo’s member finally pressed against Sehun’s entrance, making both of them gasp in anticipation.

It felt like the moment lasted for eternity as they both stayed still, bodies pressed together and the only sound being their heavy breathing and Sehun swore he saw galaxies when he looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

A hungry kiss on the lips, a sharp push and the air in the room got filled with noises again.

 

Kyungsoo’s dick slid easily past Sehun’s rim and as Sehun was showing no visible marks of hurting and the self-lubricating making the slide so easy, the alpha pushed himself fully in.

Kyungsoo’s head dropped back as the latter let out a deep sigh of pleasure, muttering breathless words of cursing as wet warmth embraced his pulsing cock. Sehun was on heat and doing the lubricating for them but even then, his hole was just tight enough to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hardness in a way that made him almost lose himself to the incredible feeling.

Right, Sehun was technically a virgin still. He should go easy on him.

Kyungsoo forced his eyes open to take a look at Sehun.

… _Oh damn_.

 

Sehun’s eyes had rolled back in their sockets and the boy was now staring somewhere up in total bliss, hands thrown on his sides to pull the white sheets with his fists, clearly overwhelmed by the sensation.

Kyungsoo then recalled Sehun was just a year younger than him, meaning he was barely old enough to drink but still an adult. It wasn’t unusual to have your first time with an alpha at that age but Kyungsoo could only guess what it felt like for an omega to finally understand just what his body was craving for when he went through a heat after heat without someone to be there to take care of him.

Suddenly worried, Kyungsoo brought his hand against Sehun’s cheek and the omega turned his shockingly-wide eyes to him.

 

“Sehun, are you still with me?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo.” There was something in Sehun’s tone that made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. “Will you fuck me now?”

“Yes, baby.”

 

He was probably just being stupidly worried but he couldn’t help but reach for Sehun’s hand, squeezing it tightly to show he was to be trusted and he was going to make Sehun feel good.

Sehun squeezed right back and slowly, Kyungsoo pulled off Sehun until his tip was just brushing against the first rim of muscles before pushing himself back in with slightly more speed.

The alpha then settled on a pace that still made Sehun’s face twist in pleasure but the omega managed to pull himself off his euphoric state and back to the moment, his mind now taking in the fact he was not somewhere up in paradise but just lying on his cranky bed in his small dorm room with Kyungsoo pouncing him.

But once he was fully back in the moment, his heat reminded him of the fact this was not enough and he needed things much more rough so with no shame at all, Sehun lifted his hips and rocked them to the same rhythm with Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

Like a hawk, Kyungsoo’s dark eyes were back on Sehun’s in seconds and Sehun’s stare was enough to show Kyungsoo what he wanted.

 

The elder then gripped Sehun’s hips more firmly for support and did his last slow pull before pushing back inside _hard_ , brushing right against Sehun’s prostate and Sehun’s mouth fell open for a scream.

Kyungsoo hushed but didn’t stop at all but only continued wrecking Sehun’s body, making sure to brush against Sehun’s spot with every single push. “You don’t want everyone to hear you, do you?”

Sehun gulped and squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand even harder, head falling to the side in an attempt to muffle down his cries against the crappy pillow.

It didn’t exactly work because despite of the fact his lips were now pressed against fabric, the pleas of “ _more_ ” and “ _faster_ ” still escaped to the air and Kyungsoo did as told, pace fastening with each muffled cry that Sehun let out.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck it feels so good Soo oh fuck me I –“

 

Kyungsoo snarled and slid his hands from Sehun’s hips lower to snake around the omega’s body and hoisted him up, pulling the wrecked boy to sit on his lap and guiding him to straighten his long legs on each Kyungsoo’s side and Sehun’s hands flew immediately to circle around the raven-haired’s neck.

The new angle made Kyungsoo’s shaft slide even more smoothly inside Sehun’s body but Kyungsoo’s fingers grabbed Sehun by the chin and turned his head to smash their lips together before Sehun had the time continue screaming and surely making someone come to bang on the door.

Sehun welcomed the kiss eagerly in order to try quiet himself down as Kyungsoo continued fucking him roughly and Kyungsoo’s unoccupied hand went south to spread the omega’s thighs even further.

With their bodies pressed as close together as possible and their pace settling down to rhythmic pounding with the room getting filled by Sehun’s soft “ _ah ah_ ”s and the sound of skin slapping against skin, they fell into a perfect harmony with Sehun rocking his hips along Kyungsoo’s thrusts, both sinking into their own pleasure yet still holding onto each other for dear life.

Sehun was too messed up to notice at first how Kyungsoo was no longer pushing fully inside him until the man was only half-way in Sehun’s clenching hole with each thrust. Sehun wanted Kyungsoo to just _move_ because he was so, so close but Kyungsoo was back to being too slow, too careful.

 

“I’m _so_ close, Soo, please just let me come just _please_!”

 

Kyungsoo, who had been careful to not hurt Sehun by any chance as his knot had almost fully swelled, got the message and grabbed Sehun firmly by the hips again for three sharp and skilled thrusts before Sehun was coming.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

The scream made something click in Kyungsoo’s brain. The alpha rocked Sehun softly through his orgasm and shifted their position back to their original one with Sehun lying on his back but as soon as Sehun’s body collapsed from the fatigue, the elder pounded fully inside the already wrecked body.

Sehun, who was as fucked-up as a man could possibly be, mewled weakly as Kyungsoo hit the edge and came inside Sehun’s body, the full knotting orgasm making semen trickle from the filled hole as the omega’s body locked the knot inside him, fully embracing the fullness.

Kyungsoo then pressed their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut, letting his body slowly come over his own orgasm and his knot fill Sehun’s hole until he collapsed on top of the other boy.

 

They stayed like that for a long moment, their sweaty bodies pressed together as they tried to even out their breathing as heavy pants slowly tamed down to normal, steady breathing.

After regaining his energy, Kyungsoo pulled away to look at Sehun, arms and knees now supporting his body up and letting Sehun rest without another body lying on top of his.

Sehun couldn’t find the energy to smile but the look in his eyes was enough to make the corners of Kyungsoo’s swollen lips to slightly tug up.

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Take a fucking guess”, Sehun sighed, closing his eyes. “You totally wore me out.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled and Sehun opened his eyes again to see Kyungsoo smiling down at him and something, just something in those eyes showed Sehun that maybe his feelings had never been one-sided afterall.

 

It was all so surreal that he didn’t even have the energy to scream over the fact he had just had his first-time with Do Kyungsoo, the hottest alpha he had ever met. He had feared this moment of having an alpha take him like this but Sehun didn’t feel like he had been made to submit or show inferiority. It had been surprisingly easy. Maybe that was exactly what sex should be like anyway.

 

Kyungsoo shifted a little and Sehun winced at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s knot moving inside him.

“I’m sorry, it is going to take some time for my knot to come down.”

“Okay…”

 

The room fell to silence again and as the afterglow finally wore out and Sehun fully came back down from his euphoria, uncertainty creeped back up his spine.

What if Kyungsoo had done this out of pity? Was he just going to leave him now and pretend nothing ever happened? Did he only want to make sure Sehun had really forgiven him?

And on top of everything – could he still continue to pretend to not be omega after this?

 

Kyungsoo felt Sehun’s body tensing up against his and Sehun was quickly pulled out of his own thoughts by a kiss against his cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”, Sehun mumbled but Kyungsoo’s look told he wasn’t taking it.

“Talk to me, Sehun. Did I do something that you didn’t like?”

“No!” Sehun yelled, panicked and Kyungsoo tilted his head, face as serious as ever. Sehun couldn’t do nothing but sigh and turn his head to his side to hide his embarrassment.

 

“If I didn’t do anything wrong”, Kyungsoo’s voice was back to its soft, reassuring tone. “Why you seem like I did? I don’t want to upset you ever again in my life.”

“I just…” Sehun tried to find the words and Kyungsoo waited, patient and not forcing the omega to look at him. “…Don’t know are you going to stay.”

 

Sehun felt how Kyungsoo’s arms circled around his waist again and Sehun lifted his bottom off the bed to let Kyungsoo hold him as the man then pressed his face against the omega’s neck.

 

“When did your heat start?”

“Uh, today.”

“How many orgasms?”

“What? Well, uh, this was my fifth for the day.”

“That means your body is going to give you a break now”, Kyungsoo’s arm tightened around Sehun and after the latter felt a hand stroking his hair slowly, he got the courage to turn his head to look at Kyungsoo.

 

“So you should be fine if I go buy you food the first thing my knot comes down. Bet you haven’t eaten anything today yet.” The alpha gave a long kiss against Sehun’s forehead and Sehun closed his eyes.

“I’ll also drop by my room to get what I need to stay here until your heat goes away. I’ll skip the lecture on Monday.”

With those words being said, Sehun planted his lips on Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo let Sehun kiss him, not bothering to take the lead this time.

 

Kyungsoo’s continued stroking Sehun’s hair even after Sehun pulled away and Sehun couldn’t help his relieved smile.

Because for the first time in his life, he was going to have someone stay and help through his heat and unlike he had imagined his whole life, he didn’t feel scared about it.

~*~*~

 

“Oh my god, Sehun!”

 

Sehun automatically spread his arms when Tao got up the chair and ran towards his best friend, making the few other students in the cafeteria look at the boy in confusion.

Sehun took a quick side-glance to the table Tao had been sitting at and was surprised to see everyone in the group at the cafeteria. Someone had obviously given away he was coming back today. Kyungsoo was the only one who Sehun didn’t see.

 _Kyungsoo_.

 

Last Saturday, Kyungsoo had stuck to his promises and came back to Sehun after bringing them both take-away food from the nearby thai restaurant and the elder had stayed with Sehun through his whole heat. The man had showed incredible patience by letting Sehun wake him up in the middle of the night to fuck his heat pain away but even though they fucked like rabbits throughout the weekend, Sehun’s heat wasn’t gone until late Tuesday evening and Kyungsoo had suggested Sehun to take Wednesday off too, just in case.

They both had agreed to not let others know there was an omega on heat in the campus so Sehun had replied to the boys’ worried messages that he was simply not feeling well and there was no reason to worry about him.

Kyungsoo had done his own part too and backed up Sehun’s story by telling the group he had went to Sehun to apologize last Saturday and Sehun had looked very sick and pale that night.

The only person that was let to know was Junmyeon – despite of Sehun’s protests but thanks to Kyungsoo’s hard convincing – because, well, they needed someone to make sure no one was to make a surprise visit to Sehun’s room.

Sehun felt bad for dragging Junmyeon into this and making Kyungsoo skip his lectures and assignments but there was only so much he could do.

But despite of the hardships of having to maintain Sehun’s heat a secret, Sehun felt extremely good; taking care of his heat alone would usually take him at least a whole week but with Kyungsoo staying on his side, he was able to leave his room on Wednesday morning.

 

Sehun’s lips had already curled up to an amused smile when Tao suddenly came to halt, almost losing his balance for doing so.

Sehun’s smile washed away and the blonde could only stare at his friend in confusion, his arms slowly dropping to his sides.

Tao looked absolutely bewildered for a second but then his eyes were squinting in anger, a low growl escaping from the back of his throat.

 

“Why is Kyungsoo’s smell all over you?”

 

Sehun, still confused, lifted his shoulder to sniff at himself. He didn’t smell a thing.

He had continued eating blockers through his heat so he had expected he was back to being all scentless now. But now when he really thought of it, of course he was going to reek of Kyungsoo after everything that happened between them during the last few days.

 

But before Sehun had time to explain, Tao was grabbing him by the wrist and dragging Sehun towards their usual table. Not the gentlest way to handle an omega but it was clear Tao was very, very unhappy right now to think through his actions. At least he wasn’t growling anymore.

Well, Tao did stop growling but once Sehun was only few meters away from the others and the smells of other people at the cafeteria weren’t clouding his anymore, all nine alphas were immediately on their feet and growling.

The growling was only so low but it was enough to scare the shit out of the omega standing in front of them. Only Junmyeon was able to quiet down within seconds.

 

Sehun yanked his wrist free from Tao’s grip and sprinted to Junmyeon’s side, gluing himself to the elder who quickly wrapped an arm around the now-trembling omega.

 

“Guys, you’re scaring Sehun.”

 

Fortunately, the alphas managed to quit growling too but they all were still staring at Sehun with a weird mix of anger and possessiveness in their eyes.

It was only around nine in the morning so there were only few people staring at them from a nearby table but it was enough to make Sehun’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. The boys were clearly skipping their own lectures too thanks to Sehun.

 

"I'm going to kill him for this”, Chanyeol’s snarl made shivers run down Sehun’s spine.

“You’re not going to kill him, Chanyeol”, Junmyeon’s voice was calm but stern. “And you’re being _way_ too loud.”

“You don’t get it, Junmyeon”, Baekhyun’s voice followed instantly, much quieter than Chanyeol’s though. “Kyungsoo was being a total jerk towards Sehun. He has no right to mark him like that.”

“No one has the right to just mark Sehun”, Jongin dead-panned.

“But Kyungsoo has apologized to Sehun, right?”

“Doesn’t change a damn thing, Minseok.”

 

Junmyeon felt how Sehun started trembling in his hold and hushed the boys with a growl.

“You all better sit back down and calm yourselves before you’ll be the next ones to upset our Sehun.”

 

That definitely did the trick as all the alphas were quickly back on their seats, giving Sehun apologetic looks though the omega’s head was hanging down, eyes on the floor.

Junmyeon gingerly led Sehun to the table and pulled a free chair close to his own for Sehun to sit on.

Sehun couldn’t help but grab Junmyeon’s hand and squeeze it tightly when he was finally sitting down and the brunette stroked Sehun’s hand soothingly with his thumb. There was also a hand on Sehun’s knee now and Sehun shyly raised his head to see Yixing sitting on his left side and smiling sheepishly.

Encouraged by Yixing, Sehun finally took a still-frightened look at the other alphas but it seemed that Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok were the only ones who had managed to calm down. Everyone else still looked bewildered.

Sehun had never imagined he’d find himself in this situation but then again, it should’ve been obvious.

 

“There’s just one thing I really need to know, Sehun”, Minseok spoke first and his calm voice made Sehun keep his eye-contact to the elder.

“Whatever it is that you and Kyungsoo have done…” The words broke a few angered snarls from the group. “…it was not something Kyungsoo made you to?”

“No!” Sehun let go of Junmyeon to emphasize his words with his hands. “Kyungsoo has done nothing like that!”

“Then what exactly did he do?” Baekhyun demanded, lips curled in a pout. “You smell like him but that doesn’t really tell a thing.”

 

The way Sehun’s blush reached his hairline was enough to tell the message.

 

“That’s it, I’m back to the killing plan.”

“I’m in it too.”

“Me too.”

“I told you guys to calm down”, Junmyeon growled. “Sehun had a good reason.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Yeah, that sounded really suspicious, Junmyeon.”

 

Nine pairs of eyes were now on Junmyeon and Sehun thought he couldn’t feel worse.

 

“Well, that is because I let Junmyeon know.”

 

With all their attention on Sehun and now Junmyeon, no one had noticed how Kyungsoo had slowly made his way to the group, calmly dragging a chair for himself to sit between Sehun and Yixing.

But before the raven-haired had the time to sit down, Yixing and Luhan – who had been sitting right next to Junmyeon – were quickly on their feet and glaring at the newcomer, warning from coming any closer.

It was clear the situation was quickly starting to escalate into a fight but before Luhan or Yixing or anybody else had the time to say something, Sehun jumped off his chair to press himself against Kyungsoo whose arms immediately circled around the omega.

Everyone was too shocked and taken-aback to say a thing as the two boys hugged each other, Sehun attempting to hide himself which wasn’t working very well as the latter was a head taller than his dear alpha.

Finally, Kyungsoo unwrapped his arms and with one, knowing glare, made Yixing give up his seat to let the two sit next to each other.

Sehun couldn’t make himself look at the group but Kyungsoo’s eyes met ever-so calmly all the pairs of eyes that had widened comically big – even Junmyeon’s.

 

Kyungsoo then gave the omega the warmest look that nobody in the group except Sehun had ever seen him do.

 

“I’m going to explain them”, Kyungsoo soothed and Sehun nodded.

The alpha turned his attention back to his friends and fair-enough, everyone was looking at him with both anticipation and with the still heavily lingering anger.

And so Kyungsoo started, almost inaudible to not let any curious stranger hear him – “Sehun was staying in because he was on heat and I, from his request, stayed with him. I only let Junmyeon know just to keep Sehun safe.”

“You motherfucker.”

 

Judging by their faces, they all shared the same reaction with Baekhyun – the latter just happened to be the one to voice it out first.

Sehun sensed how the alphas were going on protective and it clicked with him that no matter what Kyungsoo would say, they were not going to let it slide.

It was Sehun who had to make them listen.

 

“What he says is true”, Sehun stuttered before things would get too heated up, earning most of the alphas’ full attention on him – some of them were still glaring at Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry for worrying all of you.”

“You don’t need to say that, Sehun”, Jongin spoke from across the table. “You have done nothing wrong.”

“Jongin is right; it’s you who’s been in pain for days”, Junmyeon assured and landed his hand on Sehun’s shoulder but giving a wary look to Kyungsoo’s direction.

Sehun felt some of the weight on his shoulders drop off, exhaling heavily.

 

“But why Kyungsoo?” Tao, who had stayed quiet for surprisingly long, muttered the words as bitterly as man possibly could.

“Yeah, why?” Yifan continued and Kyungsoo rewarded the both of them with a death-glare. “It’s good you two made up but I mean, he was being a total ass just last week.”

“You literally went for the only one who didn’t support you all along.” Tao’s flaming eyes met Kyungsoo’s with an equally angered glare.

 

Sehun found himself blushing again.

 

“I-I…” Sehun struggled to find the words and Junmyeon slowly caressed his shoulder.

Sehun took one careful glance at Kyungsoo and the warmness in those beautiful eyes gave Sehun all the determination he needed.

“…I like him.”

 

It took a full minute to process Sehun’s words from them all.

Even Baekhyun stayed silent for another minute.

 

“I cannot believe you chose Kyungsoo the bookworm over me”, Baekhyun finally groaned, head falling back. “This is unbelievable.”

“You’re just used to winning over Chanyeol”, Jongdae muttered.

“Well”, Baekhyun straightened his neck again, pushing his hand inside his pocket and took something out, throwing the thing on the table for them all to see.

“I guess this is useless now then.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened.

 

The thing on the table was a bracelet made of green, transparent stones and pearls that shined beautifully even on the worn-out table, showing it was not just some trinket bought from a bazaar but a fine jewelry that had no doubt costed more than just the alpha’s pocket money.

It was obviously a courting gift.

 

Before Sehun managed to get a single word out of his mouth, another piece of jewelry – a necklace with a deep indigo pendant also appeared on the table – was gently put on the cafeteria table.

Sehun’s shocked eyes met Tao’s fierce ones.

“I was going to give you this in private but I won’t let you assume Baekhyun was the only one who did this.”

 

Sehun, now embarrassed as hell, felt Kyungsoo go stiff beside him.

“How did you even know – “ Realization hit Sehun before he had time to finish and the blonde’s eyes drilled to Baekhyun who was quick to start defending himself again.

“You know I have a big mouth!”

“Oh my god, Baek, it was a private conversation! Did you tell everything?”

“He did, Sehun. Right after you and Junmyeon left last Friday.”

 

Sehun buried his face to his palms, too mortified to look any of his friends to the eye.

Having Baekhyun know he had never had an alpha for his heat before was bad enough but the idea that everyone in the group knew it now was over his limits in so many ways.

And the fact Kyungsoo was still silent made it all worse.

Well, he did stay silent until there were not two but _nine_ different courting gifts presented on the table, all in the traditional form of jewelry and all equally gorgeous.

 

“Well, Kyungsoo got you for your last heat”, Baekhyun pondered, “But for your next heat, you can now accept one of  – “

“Sehun is not accepting them.”

 

Sehun, who had been too embarrassed to raise his head for the last ten minutes, shot a surprised look at Kyungsoo who was now on his feet, dragging Sehun up too by his arm firmly.

Kyungsoo looked like he was ready to murder someone.

The upcoming victim was probably going to be Baekhyun who was quick to scoff – “You don’t decide it for him, big guy. You’re not mated or anything.”

“ _I said he’s not accepting them_.”

 

The deep, freezing growl clearly got everyone shaken but Sehun could only stare at Kyungsoo in pure shock, mouth hanging open.

Kyungsoo was jealous.

 

“And I’m sorry but you need to excuse us now.”

The grip on Sehun’s forearm tightened and Sehun could do nothing but follow Kyungsoo and give apologetic looks for the rest of the group – who were still frozen to their spots after seeing Kyungsoo’s outburst – until he couldn’t see them anymore.

“Soo, where are we going? I should’ve thanked the others for – “

The grip on his arm tightened once more and Sehun shut up.

 

Sehun swore that no man was able to convey feelings as clearly as Kyungsoo when they made out in the empty auditorium and the way the alpha kissed him as he pressed Sehun against the master’s desk was filled promises of love.

 

~*~*~

_A month later_

 

Sehun entered Kyungsoo’s room with the spare key he had been given just a week ago, closing the door carefully to be as quiet as possible. Kyungsoo was always studying around this hour.

As predicted, Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed with a laptop, back resting against the headboard. The alpha grunted to show he was aware of Sehun’s presence, eyes not leaving the screen as his fingers typed words fast enough to make one’s head spin.

  
Sehun jumped on the bed and snuggled comfortably to Kyungsoo’s side and Kyungsoo immediately stretched out his arm to pull the omega closer before going back to his writing.

The younger boy glanced at the screen but was too lazy to actually read the words.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Finishing the assignment from yesterday”, Kyungsoo explained, a bit more relaxed now when he had his boyfriend with him again. “I should be ready in an hour.”

“Uh huh.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound in the room being Kyungsoo’s finger pads hitting the keys and Kyungsoo’s heartbeat when Sehun pushed his face against the man’s chest.

Normally, he would love to just fall asleep next to Kyungsoo while the latter is doing his work but now, Sehun actually had something to tell him.

He let Kyungsoo focus on the assignment for fifteen minutes before breaking the silence.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm?”

Sehun stayed quiet on purpose for a minute to make Kyungsoo tear his gaze from the screen to Sehun.

Once he accomplished that, he continued – “I called my mother.”

Kyungsoo, sensing something more serious was up, put his laptop aside and took off his reading glasses to show the omega he had earned his full attention.

 

“What did you talk about then?”

“I told her to not send me the blockers anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo clearly hadn’t expected to hear that.

 

It took Kyungsoo a moment to go through his surprise before he was pulling Sehun even closer to himself, an arm circling around the omega’s broad shoulders.

“So does that mean you’re officially and openly an omega?” Sehun nodded and Kyungsoo landed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“Does that also mean I’ll be able to mate you?”

“Yes, but…” Sehun mumbled, blushing a little when Kyungsoo kissed him again to the same spot. “Maybe not yet? It is going to be a big change for me so I’d like to take it all slowly.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Sehun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are everything to me!


End file.
